Starfire
by Les Miserabby
Summary: A star falls in Middle Earth, and it becomes a race for her to survive, as Sauron begins to hunt her and she struggles to find a way to get home to the sky. However, many obstacles will bar her path, and not all obstacles make as much sense as others...
1. Prologue

**Yes, I know its random to do a Stardust/Lord of the Rings fanfic, but I'm always random. Deal with it. I hope you like this story.**

Starfire

Prologue

_I'm falling. I'm falling and there's nothing I can do about it. I will probably die, too, which does nothing to help me. The witches will likely cut out my heart and eat it._

The star resisted the urge to scream as she plumeted from the sky towards the ground. Suddenly, she realised that she wasn't falling towards the world that most stars ended up in when they fell. That only frightened her more. The ground grew closer as the air rushed around her, and she screamed as she crashed painfully into the ground. She rolled onto her back, gasping for breath, as all the air had been knocked out of her when she'd landed.

_Great. Not only have I fallen from my home in the sky, but I am in another world, where no star has ever been in before. I've seen this one though, and there is magic everywhere here, no wall dividing it. I have no need to fear ending up as a lump of rock, like Yvaine nearly did. However, I will likely have other dificulties._

_

* * *

_Legolas sat up in shock. He had been sleeping, when suddenly the earth had shaken, and someone had screamed. He glanced around before racing off in the direction of the scream, quickly shouldering his bow and grabbing his quiver. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of an enormous crater, in which a beautiful young woman with long auburn hair lay. She seemed to be injured. Without a second thought, he began to make his way down towards her.

* * *

The star blinked, wondering exactly what would happen to her. She heard someone making their way towards her.

"Who are you? Stay away from me!" she shrieked, attempting to move away.

"Its alright, I won't hurt you. I'm here to help."

She turned her head towards the sound. A tall blonde person was staring at her. They had pointy ears, and what appeared to weapons with them.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she demanded, trying to appear brave.

The blonde person sighed.

"Did you see what did this?" he asked, gesturing around them at the crater.

She managed to stand, although it was painful.

"As a matter of fact, I did. A star fell, and to be more specific, you're staring at her." she stated, watching the blonde person - maybe he was an elf? That would certainly explain the pointy ears - slowly comprehend what she had just told him. As it sank in, he went from looking utterly confused to pure shock.

"You did this?" he said, clearly needing more help understanding.

"Yes. When I fell from the sky."

"You're a star?"

"Again, yes. And I can't exactly see how you're an elf. Unless there are two creatures in this place with pointy ears."

"I am an elf. And I can't see how you're a star. Aren't they supposed to shine? And not talk?"

"You know, for an elf, you aren't very intelligent," the star said, clearly growing annoyed.

"Well, what's your name?" the elf asked her.

"Why do you need to know that?"

"Because you are probably just confused. You're likely from Rohan or Gondor. If I know you're name, then it'll be easier to guess where you're from and bring you back there."

"I have no idea where either of those places are, but if you must know my name, its Elain."

"Elain," said the elf slowly. "That isn't a name that most humans have."

"For the last time, I am not a human, I'm a star!" Elain yelled at the elf. "Just how ignorant are you?"

"I'm actually thinking quite the same thing, only about you." he sighed. "Its a good thing I'm headed to Imladris. You need to see someone skilled in healing. Lord Elrond should be able to help you."

"Maybe this Lord Elrond person can help you too, because you're the one in serious need of help if you can't get it through your head that I _am a star!_" Elaine shouted.

The elf simply ignored her and lifted her up, and began to head towards the edge of the crater.

"What are you doing? Put me down right now!" Elaine cried out in shock.

"I'm getting you out of here. We need to get you some help. Now."

"You must be the most arrogant, idiotic elf in the world!"

"Its great to see that you think so highly of me," the elf said sarcastically.

Elain couldn't help it any longer. She screamed, letting out her anger and frustration at this arrogant elf.

**Well, there you go. I hope that you like this story.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elain opened her eyes. She was in a strange place that was clearly not the sky. How had she gotten there? Suddenly, it all came rushing back to her. She had fallen from the sky into a strange world, and then there had been that arrogant, rude elf who had pulled her out of that crater thinking she was insane.

"I see that you are awake now."

She sat up with a jolt.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she demanded.

"I am lord Elrond, and this is Rivendell," said a dark haired elf.

_Rivendell... Is that the same place as Imladris, which that elf mentioned before? or is it in Imladris?_

"Legolas will be happy to hear that you are awake now, he's been asking after you a lot," Elrond said.

"Legolas? I am sorry, but I have no idea who that is," Elain explained.

"He must not have told you his name when he found you out in the forest on his way here; he's the one who brought you here," Elrond told her.

"Oh. Him. I was hoping never to see that arrogant idiot again in my life," Elain muttered.

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "I take it you didn't have a good first impression from him?"

"Considering that he thought I was insane, no I did not."

"Insane?"

"He didn't believe me when I told him I was a star, which I am. I've spent most of my life up there in the sky, and I would really like to return to it," Elain told him.

"I can see how he would think that, then. And he did mention something about what you just told me. But now that you are well rested, I highly doubt that you would say anything like that without truly meaning it," Elrond looked quite perplexed.

_He had better believe me. If he doesn't, I don't know what I will do. I need to find some way to return to the sky... Babylon candle! A Baylon Candle is what Tristran and Yvaine used. Howver, there probably aren't any around here, considering that I am in a totally different world. So, in other worlds, I am now officially stuck here for the rest of my life, which is forever, because stars are immortal. I will never see the sky again except for from a distance..._

"Are you alright?" Elrond asked suddenly, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Or at least I was..." her voice trailed off as Legolas, the blond elf, entered the room.

"Its good to see you awake and not shouting at me," Legolas said, annoyingly calm.

"I will be quite soon if you don't leave this instant," Elain said, anger sharpening her voice.

"I think I can handle that."

"Legolas, she insists that she is a star. I think she is telling the truth," Elrond said, changing the topic.

Legolas turned to stare at her. She suddenly felt very small under his gaze.

"Are you done staring at me?" she asked after a few moments, doing her best not to appear scared, even though she was quite terrified.

He blinked, and turned away, leaving the room.

_What's his problem? _she wondered. _He has no reason to act like this. He didn't fall out of the sky into some random place he has never seen before. So why is he being so weird? Or is he always like this?_

_

* * *

_

_So. She wasn't crazy. She really is a star. But how is that possible?_

"Something troubling you, Legolas?"

He turned and saw Aragorn standing behind him.

"I didn't know you were there, Aragorn. Being around elves has clearly affected you." Legolas comented. "I must say I'm impressed."

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

"What question?"

"Is this about the girl you found on your way here?"

Legolas froze for a moment, before slowly replying. "Apparently she's a star."

It was Aragorn's turn to be shocked. "She's a what?"

"A star. You know, a celestial being?"

"I know, but how-"

"That's what's got me confused. When I found her, I thought she was insane, but she still says she's a star, and now Lord Elrond believes her, so she must be serious."

Aragorn was silent for a few moments. "What do you think Lord Elrond will do with her?"

Legolas hestitated for a moment before responding. "I'm not sure. I didn't really think about that. If she's a star, she belongs in the sky."

"But how is she going to get back into the sky?"

"I have no idea."

"Were you just talking about me?"

Legolas and Aragorn turned to see the star. Her long Auburn hair flowed gently down her back, and she was clearly rather pale, with dark eyes.

"Yes," Legolas said slowly.

"I may not be from around here, but I am quite sure that it is considered rude to be talking about people, including stars, behind their backs." she said.

"I don't believe we have met yet," Aragorn said. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And you?"

"My name is Elain." the star said.

"Excuse me, I must be going," Legolas said, turning and walking away.

"I really get the feeling that he hates me," Elain said, watching him go.

"I am sure that that is not the case, my lady," Aragorn said.

"Oh, I'm not a lady. I'm just, well, a star. And I don't care if he hates me, because I am not particularly fond of people who call me insane, sweep me off to I don't know where, and then talk about me behind my back. I am quite sure that I hate him."

"Well, Elain, it truly sounds as if you and Legolas got off o entirely the wrong foot," Aragorn commented.

"You have no idea," Elain said before walking away.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor."

Elaine glanced nervously around the council. She had no idea why she had been asked to come, as she was not from Middle Earth.

"Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate – this one doom." Lord Elrond paused for a moment. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

A very short person stood and walked towards the pedastal that stood in the center. He placed a small gold ring on it. She thought she heard a strange whisper. She shut the sound out.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark." Elaine turned her head to see a man. He looked differnt from Aragorn; he had lighter hair, and was less rugged. "But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.'"

_Isildur's Bane? What on earth, well, Middle Earth, as that is where I have somehow ended up, is that? Could it be that that ring is more that it seems?_ Elaine watched as the man walked towards the pedastal. His hand hovered over the ring for a moment.

"Boromir!" Elrond stood.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." as the words were spoken, it seemed like the light had vanished as the sky grew dark. Elrond put his hand to his forhead. Boromir, the strange man, backed away.

Elaine shuddered. She was used to the dark, and prefered it, being a star, but this was not the beautiful, peaceful dark of night that she loved, but a frightening darkness, brought on by the words.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," Elrond said, clearly unhappy about it.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West," said another man, the one who had spoken the words. Though he did not look quite like any of the other men there. He had long gray hair, and was dressed in gray robes. He also had a staff. "The Ring is altogether evil."

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." Boromir spoke again. Clearly he did not believe the gray haired man.

"Why not use this Ring?" he asked, staring around at the others assembled at the council, in particular the elves. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of _our_ people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy."

Elaine had a feeling that Boromir was rather insane.

"Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it!" Elaine turned her head slightly to see that Aragorn had spoken. "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir turned and looked at Aragorn in what seemed to Elaine a condescending way.

"And what would a _ranger_ know of this matter?" he asked.

_Ranger?_

"This is no mere Ranger," said a painfully familiar voice. Elaine turned and saw that Legolas had spoken, and that Boromir was giving his full attention to him.

"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas' voice was soft, but stern.

"Aragorn? _This_ is Isildur's heir?" Boromir was clearly shocked, and unimpressed.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The short person, Frodo, was obviously astounded. As for Boromir, his face was somewhere between hatred, fury, and amazement. It was clear to Elaine that he still considered himself superior to him, and yet he knew he wasn't.

"Havo dad, Legolas," Aragorn said, gesturing for him to sit back down.

_I have no idea what he just said, but my assumption is that it was elvish, _thought Elaine, watching as Legolas reluctantly sat, and continued to glare at Boromir.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." She didn't need to look to know that it had been Boromir speaking. The tone of voice made it obvious.

"You have only one choice," Elrond said, returning the conversation to the topic of the ring. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for?" she turned her head to see a dwarf, stand up, grab an axe, and race towards the ring. He swung the axe down hard upon it and- The axe shattered and the dwarf was thrown backwards. The ring remained entirely intact.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess." Elrond's voice was calm as he spoke.

"The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you . . . must do this."

Silence greeted his words. It was broken moments later by none other than Boromir.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," he said. _Of course you would say that. All you've done is be nothing but contradictory._

"Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas said, standing again.

_Well, what do you know? He's more intelligent than he lets on!_

"I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" snapped the dwarf who had tried to destroy the ring.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" said Boromir.

"I would die before seeing the ring in the hands of an elf!" shouted Gimli.

Everyone was suddenly standing and arguing, save for Frodo and Elaine, who saw that his eyes were focused on the ring. He stood suddenly.

"I will take it," he said. It was no use. The argument continued.

"I will take it!" Frodo said louder this time. The shouting died down. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"I will take the ring to Mordor," he said. "Though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." said the gray haired man, going to stand beside him.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will," Aragorn said solemnly. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas said, joining the group.

Dtermined not to be outdone by the elf, Gimli joined them. "And my axe."

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council . . . then Gondor will see it done." Boromir. Of course.

"I will go as well," Elaine said without thinking. She stood and walked over to join them. She chose to ignore Boromir's disaproving glare.

"Hey! Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" another short person ran over and joined them.

"That would hardly be surprising considering that it is impossible to separate the two of you; even when he is invited to a secret council and you are not," Elrond said. It was difficult to tell if he was annoyed or amused or both. However, his annyance and surprise was clear when yet another two of the short people ran out of nowhere over to join the group.

"Hey! We're coming too!" one of them said.

"After all, you need people of inteligence on this sort of quest. Mission. Thing," said the other.

"Guess that rules you out, Pip," the first one said to the other.

"Ten companions," Elrond mused. "You shall be the fellowship of the ring."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Are you alright?" Legolas turned to see a beautiful young auburn haired elf. She took a sep closer, and he realized it was not an elf, but Elaine, the star.

"I'm fine."

"Really, because you didn't seem too pleased about the fact that I'm going on the quest." He turned back to face her.

"Maybe because you shouldn't be going," he said.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Its not your battle."

"It will be. I don't know how or why, but I somehow ended up here, when every other star that's fallen has ended up in a different world; a world where there are those who will cut out a star's heart so that they can live forever. And from what I've heard of Sauron, he seems like the kind of person who would hunt me for exactly that purpose."

Legolas stared at her. It took a few moments for everything she had just told him to settle in. _If Sauron get to her._

"Have you told Elrond and Gandalf this?" he asked.

"Yes, I have. They completely support my decision to go."

"But why would they cut out a star's heart?" he asked, still slightly confused about that part.

"I already told you; so they can live forever. Witches in particular like to hunt down stars for that purpose. It allows them to use more magic, too. And if the star is glowing at the time, even better for them." Her expression was grim. "I hope Sauron doesn't know this."

"He probably doesn't," Legolas said, attempting to reassure her. "Like you said, most stars have fallen into a different world."

"I hope you're right. And as it turns out, Yvaine was right as well," she said, eyes suddenly lighting up with amusement.

"Yvaine?"

"She's the last star that fell. I'll have to tell you that story sometime, its truly quite interesting. Anyway, as it turns out, she was right. Not everyone is out to get a star for one reason or another." She smiled for a moment before walking away. As he watched her leave, Legolas could almost swear that she was glowing slightly.

* * *

Elaine sighed as she sat down. Apparently, the elf was somewhat less annoying than she had thought. The expression on his face when she had told him about Yvaine had had been priceless. She stood and walked over to the window. It was night, and she was wide awake. She stared out at the night sky, where the stars were all shining. She longed to be there, shining with them as she had for hundreds of years. How would she ever get home? Perhaps on the journey to Mordor, which may not have been as good an idea as she had thought it would be, she would find a way back to the sky. She turned away from the window and went over to the bed. She needed her rest for the journey, as they were leaving the next day, however, it was night. Stars were always awake at night, to shine in the sky. How could she possibly sleep now? She would just have to try. Sighing, she lay down, and closed her eyes.

* * *

"I trust you had a good night's sleep?"

"I'm a star, what do you expect, Legolas?" Elaine replied. "I was tossing and turning all night."

"So you didn't?" Apparently, the elf was an idiot. A quick glance at Boromir told her that he was doing his best not to laugh.

"No. Stars are always awake at night, to shine in the sky!"

"But you aren't in the sky," Legolas pointed out.

"Thank you for so kindly pointing out the obvious, but how am I supposed to just readjust over night?"

Boromir couldn't help it any longer. He burst out laughing. The Fellowship had left Rivendell two days ago. Legolas and Elaine had been arguing most of the time, which Boromir found rather amusing. Currently, they were sitting together near the foot of the Misty Mountains

"So, what's it like living in the sky?" asked Boromir, joining the conversation.

"Very different from down here."

"How? Do you simply stand up there all the time, doing nothing?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Boromir. Of course not! We can move. Its really quite beautiful up there. I can barely begin to describe it. You'd need to see for yourself," Elaine told him, feeling saddened.

"I just realised that you were glowing earlier; you aren't now. Why?" asked Boromir.

"Stars can't shine when they're sad. Only when they are happy," Elaine explained.

"Why are you sad?"

"How would you feel if you lost Minas Tirith forever?"

"I would feel terrible."

"Well, the sky is my home, and I have no idea how to get back.

"You were telling us about Yvaine earlier, and she got back to the sky."

"Except she and Tristran had a babylon candle, and they were in a different world. I am most likely trapped here forever," Elaine said sadly.

The two of them talked a little longer, until Merry and Pippin began to beg Boromir to teach them to fight.

"Please Boromir! You promised us you would!" Pippin begged.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming," he said as the two hobbits began to drag him away as Elaine laughed, clearly amused.

"If anyone asked me, which I note they aren't, I'd say we were taking the long way round!" she heard Gimli say to Gandalf. "Gandalf, let us take the route through the mines of Moria! My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!"

"I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice," Gandalf said softly. Elaine felt curious about why Gandalf was so reluctant about Moria, but turned her attention to Boromir and the hobbits. She went to sit by Aragorn.

"Move your feet," he was saying to the hobbits as Boromir easily parried their blows.

Boromir suddenly hit one of the hobbits in the hand.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he insisted as Merry and Pippin proceeded to tackle him to the ground. Aragorn and Elaine both laughed.

"Well done, Boromir! If they can tackle you that easily, I'm sure that all the orcs in Mordor will flee before these two hobbits!" Elaine said, grinning.

Boromir simply laughed.

"What's that over there?" Frodo asked suddenly, looking at a dark line on the horizon.

"Just a whisp of cloud," Gimli replied.

"Its moving fast, and against the wind," Boromir commented.

"Crebain, from Dunland!" Legolas exclaimed suddenly. The Fellowship scrambled to hide. Boromir grabbed Elaine, dragging her under a bush.

After a few moments, the birds flew past and it was safe to come out.

"Our passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras," Gandalf said, staring straight at the mountains.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! And sorry for any grammar and spelling problems. My computer isn't being very nice to me with the whole spell check thing recently.**

Chapter 4

Elaine shivered in the cold. She had never seen snow until then, and she decidedly hated it. Frodo slipped suddenly, and went rolling down the slope of Caradhras. The chain which held the One Ring fell of his neck and lay in the snow. As she watched, Aragorn helped Frodoup. Frodo realised that the ring was no longer hanging from his neck at the same moment that Boromir picked it up.

"Boromir," she said softly, realising that he was already entranced by it.

"Boromir," Aragorn said.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing. Such a little thing," Boromir said softly, mesmerized.

"That's enough Boromir. Give the ring to Frodo," Elaine said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. He ignored her, and continued to gaze intantly at the ring. Rolling her eyes, she walked away.

_He's hopeless! Why can't he see that the ring is evil?_

"Boromir!" Aragorn said, louder. Boromir looked up, pulled from his trance. "Give the Ring to Frodo."

_Thank you, Aragorn. At least he listens to someone!_

Boromir walked over to Frodo, and gave him the ring. "As you wish." he said as he handed the ring to the hobbit. Elaine noticed that Aragorn's hand was on the hilt of his sword. She wondered if Boromir realised that the ranger was willing to go so far as to injure him if he'd refused to give the ring to Frodo. She hoped so. "I care not." Boromir said, tousling the hobbit's hair.

Her expression was dark as she walked over to Legolas.

"Is it just me, or is Boromir insane?" she asked the elf.

"I think he's insane, at least as far as the ring is concerned. But mostly I think he's just under its spell."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're probably right," Elaine said. "You know more about the ring than I do, considering that you've been in Middle Earth longer. I just fell from the sky."

"Well, I can guarantee you that Gandalf wasn't joking when he said that the ring is altogether evil, and neither was Aragorn when he said that the ring has no other master," Legolas said. "However, the ring is also powerful enough to enslave living things, and transform them, mesmerize them, ensnare them. That's what happened to Gollum."

"Gollum?"

"He was once something like a hobbit, now he is mutilated, and has lived for over half a century now. If you were to ever see him, I have no idea what your reaction would be. He is now a creature of entirely his own kind. I have no idea how to describe him."

"Do you think that will happen to Boromir? Or Frodo?"

"Gollum had the ring for a very long time. His transformation likely took a few years. We plan on destroying the ring. Frodo's had the ring for a while, he's been crrying it since he left the Shire. So far he has shown resiliance to its power, so I think he'll be fine, for a while at least. Boromir, on the other hand, hasn't even touched the ring, but he already seems to have fallen under its spell. I don't think there will be any problem with him for a little while at least, but for his sake I hope we destroy the ring soon." Legolas paused for a few moments. "Why did you come on this quest?"

Elaine stared at him. "I already told you; my life is threatened."

"That's not a good enough answer."

She sighed. "I guess I was thinking I would find a way home, but that seems very unlikely. I'll likely be stuck here for the rest of my long, eternal life."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"For me, it is!"

Legolas didn't hear her. They were now walking along a cliff.

"Legolas?"

_"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!"_

"There's a fell voice on the air!" Legolas exclaimed, turning to face the redt of the fellowship.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf said.

Snow and ice fell from the top of the mountain. Legolas pulled Elaine over to the side of the mountain as it fell, only inches away from where she had been standing. The rest of the fellowship was also pressed against the mountain.

"Thanks," she breathed, clearly terrified.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted above the sound of the storm.

"No!" Gandalf cried, determined not to be driven back. He stood out on the ledge, and began to chant, attempting to counter Saruman.

_"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!"_ Gandalf chanted.

Lightning struck the top of the mountain. A second avalanche fell, this time covering the fellowship, burrying them under snow and ice.

Legolas quickly emerged from the snow, Elaine followed only seconds later. Boromir, Aragorn, and Gandalf all emerged soon after, and quickly uncovered Gimli and the hobbits.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir said. _He can't possibly still be determined to take the ring to Gondor!_

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn said.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria," Gimli said. A glance at Gandalf told Elaine that the wise wizard wasn't eager to go that way. She quickly remembered the conversation between Gandalf and the dwarf.

"Let the ring-bearer decide," Gandalf said.

Frodo hesitated a moment before speaking. "We will go through the mines."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We have no choice. We must now endure the long dark of Moria. I warn you, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world. It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our passage may go unnoticed." Gandalf shuddered. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what those "older and fouler" things were. She had never yet seen an orc, only the tentacly thing, and she guessed that orcs were likely bad. It didn't help that Legolas, who was normally perfectly calm and nearly impossible to read, looked somewhat unnerved by Gandalf's words.

The fellowship made their way slowly through Moria. Unfortunately, they eventually came to a point where Gandalf became confused.

"I have no memory of this place," he said softly.

_Brilliant. I hate being underground, away from the openness of above ground and the sky._

"Are you alright?" Elaine turned and saw Legolas.

"I'm a _star_, Legolas. Do you really expect me to be comfortable underground, when I am used to the openness of the sky?"

He didn't respond, and Elaine hadn't expected him to. He couldn't relate to that, elf or not. He surprised her then.

"I understand. I miss the trees, and open air."

"No, you don't understand. It's not the same. Everything about this world is, is just so- so strange. I'm used to- well, you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you. It was completely different."

Legolas looked like he was about to reply, when Gandalf spoke.

"Ah. It's that way."

"He's remembered!" Merry said.

"No, it's just that the air doesn't smell quite so foul that way," Gandalf replied. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

The fellowship set off again. It wasn't long before they came to a hall. Gandalf said something that Elaine didn't quite hear, she was too busy admiring the beauty of the dwarven craftsmanship. The tall pillars reminded her of home, and the beautiful glowing pilars that shone alost like the stars themselves.

"Behold, the great city of Dwarrowdelf," Gandalf said.

"No!" Gimli exclaimed suddenly, before running forward.

"Gimli!" Gandalf shouted.

The Fellowship followed.

"Here lies Balin son of Durin, Lord of Moria," Gandalf read. "So he is dead then, it is as I feared."

"We must move on, we cannot linger," Elaine heard Legolas whisper to Aragorn.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall," Gandalf read. But Elaine wasn't really paying attention. She felt too confined, as if she were suffocating. She hated being underground. And she had a horrible feeling like something was going to happen. Without realizing, she grasped Legolas's hand. "They are coming."

A loud bang followed Gandalf's words. The sound was followed by silence. Naturally, the culprit was Pippin.

"You foll of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and we'll be rid of your stupidity!" Gandalf said, his voice filled with annoyance and anger.

That was when the drums started.

"Orcs," Legolas said, disgusted.

Elaine began to tremble. Horrible thoughts began to race through her mind. She pictured the orcs dragging her to Mordor and to Sauron, and having her heart cut out and eaten. It was the worst thing that could happen to a star. A fate worse than death. She forced herself to remember that they didn't know what she was. Aragorn handed her a knife.

Boromir poked his head through the door, and after nearly getting hitwith an arrow, re-entered. "They've got a cave troll," he said somewhat casually and with obvious annoyance as they shut the doors.

The Fellowship prepaired themselves for the coming enemy.

"Let them come!" Gimli snarled. "There's still one dwarf yet in Moria who draws breath!" The doors began to break. Legolas shot an arrow through a hole, hitting an orc.

Then the doors burst open, and the battle began. After a while, the cave troll finally emerged. Legolas shot at it, but nothing happened.

Elaine ducked, dodging a blow from an orc. She then slashed at it with her knife, eyes widening as it died.

"Frodo!" she heard someone scream.

Elaine turned to see the cave troll pulling a speaar out of the Ring-Bearer. She ran towards him, but Aragorn ot there first, and he and Leglas quickly took the cave troll down with help from the other three hobbits.

"Frodo," said Aragorn.

"It's alright, I'm alive," the small hobbit replied. Elaine sighed with relief.

"You should be dead," Aragorn told him. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think that there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf explained. Frodo pulled open his shirt to reveal another shirt of white and silver that appeared to shine.

"Mithril," Gimli exclaimed. "You are full of surprises, master Baggins."

The sound of goblins appeared. "To the bridge of Kazad-Dhum!" Gandalf yelled.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What is this new devilry?" asked Boromir.

The goblins had fled by now in fear when they'd heard a roar and seen the red light that Legolas was fixed on behind them, an arrow knocked on his bow. Elaine noted with slight terror that the elf was tense. She had never, in the short time that she had known him, seen Legolas tense. She doubted that was a good thing. She heard whatever it was roar again, and shudered in fear.

"A Balrog," Gandalf said slowly. From his tone of voice and Legolas' reaction, Elaine knew it was definitely a bad thing. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

* * *

Elaine watched in horror as the Balrog's whip suddenly lashed up, wrapping around Gandalf's ancle, dragging him down. He managed to grasp the ledge of the broken bridge and hold on.

"Gandalf!" yelled Frodo. Elaine's eyes widened in terror.

"Fly, you fools!" he gasped before vanishing below.

"No!" Frodo screamed.

They had no choice but to follow Gandalf's last wish. They turned and ran out of Moria.

"Aragorn!" Boromir called. Elaine turned to see Aragorn slowly following. They soon all emerged out on the hillside.

Elaine leaned against Legolas, crying quietly. She never wanted to be underground again. It was too dangerous. Gandalf was dead. He'd been her first friend here in this horrid place.

The more time she spent trapped here on earth, the more she hated it and longed to be back in the beautiful open sky.

"Boromir, Legolas, get them up," Aragorn said, clearly reffering to the hobbits. The poor hobbits. They'd been so fond of Gandalf, particularly Frodo.

Frodo. Poor Frodo. First he was the Ring-Bearer, doomed to carry the One Ring, uprooted from his safe home in the beautiful Shire, and now he'd lost Gandalf, one of his dearest friends. He had it the worst.

"Give them a moment, for pities sake!" Boromir exclaimed in shock. He clearly couldn't believe that Aragorn wanted them to leave that place, so soon after Gandalf's death. He clearly thought that they should have time to mourn.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs," Aragorn explained. "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Legolas, Gimli, get them up!"

Lothlorien. Elaine recalled what little she'd heard of it from Legolas. The golden woods. She hoped it was better than Moria.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called. Elaine turned in the direction that Aragorn was looking to see Frodo standing alone. The poor hobbit looked back, and he looked like he was only half there. His face was tear stained, and he looked particularly mournful. Elaine couldn't help but pity him.

* * *

Legolas watched Elaine carefully. The star was taking Gandalf's death badly.

"How much further to Lothlorien?" she asked him suddenly.

"Not far now. An hour at the most, I think," he replied.

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?" he asked her.

"No reason, just trying to distract myself from the fact that Gandalf's dead," she replied sadly.

"Its alright, Elaine. This sort of thing happens-"

"But it shouldn't! Why did he have to die? He was so kind! It's just another reason for me to want to find a way back to the sky." She sighed. "If only I had a Babylon Candle, that's how Yvaine and Tristan got back to the sky so long ago." She gazed wistfully at the sky, as if imagining herself back there, far away from them, home where she belonged, or at least felt she belonged.

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "You keep mentioning them. Do you know them personally?"

"Of course I do!" Elaine replied quickly. "They're my parents!"

Legolas was stunned. "Your parents?"

"Yes," Elaine said.

"But you told me their children stayed behind, in Stormhold." Legolas was confused now.

"Yes, but I was different. I mostly inherited my mother's traits. I chose to go with them, as I was pretty much a star. I've lived with them and all the other stars in the sky since then, for over a thousand years now," she explained to him.

"Oh," said Legolas. "So you're not fully star?"

"I'm mostly star," she replied. "As I said, I inherited most of my mother's traits. My brothers all inherited more of my father's traits though." She looked back up at the sky, again with an expression of longing. "I wonder if they can see me here."

"I'm sure they can," Legolas assured her."

"I hope you're right." She looked at him, and their eyes met. "I'm sorry about before, when I was mad at you. I guess I hated you for no reason. Although you did imply that I was completely insane."

He smiled. "Well, I appologize for implying that. Although, iff you were in my position, and weren't aware that stars were actually alive, you'd likely have done the same."

Elaine laughed, a beautiful sound. "You're right, I probably would have!"

Legolas suddenly noticed something odd about her. She was surrounded by a faint light. "You're glowing!"

Elaine looked slightly confused and stunned, then noticed what he meant. "Honestly, Legolas, I'ma _star_. What do you expect? Stars shine. I can't help it! I shine when I'm particularly happy. It's in my blood."

He sighed. She was right, of cours. Stars shined, and Elaine was a star. That was something that would never change. He noticed that the scenery had begun to change. Beautiful trees were before them, shining slightly with bright green leaves that were turning to gold. It seemed somewhat more peaceful. He instanly realized where they were.

"Well, here we are," he said suddenly. Elaine turned to face him. "One more step, and we'll be in the woods of Lothlorien."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elaine gazed in awe at the trees of Lothlorien. So far, Lothlorien was the seond most beautiful place she'd ever seen, the first being her home in the sky. Gimli interruted her thoughts.

"Stay close young Hobbits! They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods," the dwarf was saying. Elaine turned her attention to him. "An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell..."

Elaine glanced at Legolas. The elf was glaring at the dwarf. "What? Can't take even a small insult about elves?"

Legolas glared at her.

"...and are never seen again," the dwarf finished. "Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily," Gimli boasted. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox! Oh..." He had looked up to see an arrow pointed right into his face.

Several more elves emerged, arrows aimed at all of them. Elaine felt terror creep into her heart.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," said one elf, a tall blond one who appeared to be the leader.

Gimli mumbled something that she was unable to comprehend, but she thought she heard something about arrogant elves.

Aragorn then said something to the elf. "Haldir o Lórien. Henion aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn.

Gimle looked completely uncomfortable there. "Aragorn, these woods are perilous!" he said quickly and nervously. "We should go back!"

Haldir glared at the dwarf

* * *

It would take another day to reach Caras Galadhon, the heart of Lothlorien, if Haldir would let them go that far. Until an agreement could be reached, they were stuck up a tree. As it was now growing dark, they had permission to stay there for the night.

Haldir looked at Legolas. "Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion," he said.

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien," Legolas replied.

Haldir then turned to Aragorn. "A Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen," the elf said.

"Haldir," was Aragorn's only response.

"So smuch for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli said, in obvious outrage. Legolas looked at him in slight annoyance.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir said to the dwarf.

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" Legolas saw that Elaine seemed to understand that it was an insult, even though she knew nothing of what was going on and could understand neither the elves nor Gimli.

"That was not so courteous," Aragorn murmured.

Haldir then approached Frodo. "You bring great evil with you." Turning to the rest of the Fellowship, he added, "You can go no furthur."

Haldir and Aragorn then began to argue quietly, as Aragorn attempted to get Haldir to let them continue on.

Elaine went over to Legolas. "Doesn't Haldir understand that we have nowhere else to go?" she asked him.

Legolas sighed and looked at the star. "I think he does. However, the Ring is evil, and would endanger Lothlorien. Haldir is the Marchwarden. It is his duty to keep out evil," he explained to her.

By now, Haldir and Aragorn had stopped arguing. Haldir sighed before speaking.

"You will follow me," he said.

* * *

Elaine marvelled at the beauty of Lothlorien. To her it seemed that the deeper into the woods they got, the more beautiful everything became.

"I have never seen anything so beautiful," she murmured to herself as she admired a tree with golden leaves.

"Then I assume you can understand our desire to protect our home from all danger?" Elaine turned away from the tree to see Haldir looking at her. An expression of surprise crossed her face.

"Forgive me if I have interrupted your thoughts," the elf appologized. "I take it you are not from Middle Earth?"

"No, I'm not," she admitted. "I'm from somewhere very, very far from here."

"A land across the sea?" Haldir inquired.

"No," she replied, admiring a particularly beautiful white flower.

"You must have travelled very far indeed to come from somewhere further than just across the sea," Haldir mused. "Exactly how far away if your home?"

Elaine looked thoughtful. "I'm not entirely sure," she replied. "How far away is the sky?"

Haldir looked at her in surprise and did not pursue it further. In fact, he did not speak again at all for a long while.

* * *

Legolas walked over to Elaine, curious about her conversation with Haldir. He'd seen the two talking.

What did Haldir say to you?" he asked curiously.

Elaine turned to face him. "He asked me about my home," she replied simply. Legolas smiled in amusement, wishing he'd overheard the conversation.

"Did you tell him you lived in the sky?" he asked.

She grinned. "No, but I implied it."

Legolas resisted the urge to laugh at the thought of the expression that must've been on the Marchwarden's face, remembering his own shock when Elaine had first told him she was a star. "That must have given him quite the shock."

"He did seem rather surprised. I wonder what his face would look like if I had straight out told him that I'm a star and that I live in the sky," Elaine mused.

"I don't know, but I'd like to be there to see it," Legolas commented.

Haldir spoke then as they reached the top of the hill and looked out at what lay below them.

"Caras Galadhon," he said, gesturing at the city below. "The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

Elaine gasped in amazement as she looked out at Caras Galadhon. Beautiful winding silver staircases led up to the tops of trees, and everything shone with a beautiful light. Legolas got the feeling that it reminded her vaguely of her own home as he remembered what she'd told him of the sky.

"This is incredible," she murmured to Legolas. "Its almost like I'm home."

Legolas smiled at her. "You're still homesick?"

"A bit," she admitted. "But not as much as I was in Moria."

He nodded. As uncomfortable as he was underground, it must have been worse for her, being a star. She was used to the open sky. Particularly the night sky.

They stopped in front of a staircase. Two elves began to make their way forth hand in hand, surrounded by a shining light. Aragorn touched his head in reverance. Elaine stared in awe.

The Fellowship was about to meet Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, the Lady of Light.


	9. Chapter 8

**I found a website that had the scripts for all the LOTR movies in Extended Edition, so even though I haven't seen FOTR in EI, I can now write fanfics with that info! The last chapter was a combo of the two, and the next few will be as well.**

Chapter 8

Elaine gazed in awe at the two elves before her. They were both breathtaking, particularly the Lady of Light, Galadriel.

Lady Galadriel was pale, with bright blue eyes and long silvery gold hair. Her dress was white, and she appeared to shine with her own light, almost like a star. Celeborn was also a little pale, with golden hair, gray eyes, and he was also dressed in white.

Celeborn spoke first, his eyes taking in the entire Fellowship. "The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar." Concern was evident in the eyes of the Lord of the Golden Wood.

The Lady Galadriel looked directly at Aragorn, as if the answer would come by simply staring at him. Which apparently it did.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land," she said. "He has fallen into Shadow." Celeborn looked at her in wonder, then at the Fellowship for explanation.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame," Legolas explained. "A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." She looked at Gimli. The dwarf was staring aat her in bewilderment, and was also clearly still upset by Moria. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands love is now mingled with grief."

Galadriel's gaze then turned upon Boromir. She stared at him for a moment, and he began to shake and his gaze turned to the ground, as if he were attempting to hide from her.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn asked. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

Galadriel spoke. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife," she announced. "Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true." Galadriel looked at Sam as she spoke. The little hobbit was still looking at her in awe. "Do not let your hearts be troubled," she said to them gently. "Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace…" As she spoke those words her gaze turned slightly to Frodo. The hobbit looked slightly stunned. After she spoke, she looked at Elaine, then spoke again. "Although, I do wish to speak with Elenwen," she said as the Fellowship began to walk away.

They all turned to look back at Galadriel.

Aragorn and Legolas glanced at Elaine. "I believe that she means you," Aragorn murmured to her.

"What?" Elaine didn't understand.

"Elenwen is elveish," Legolas explained. "It means star maiden."

"Oh," she said, then turned to look at Galadriel who nodded, smiling. Elaine walked over to Galadriel, who led her up the stairs.

* * *

The rest of the Fellowship went to the area that had been prepared for them. The singing of elves could be heard.

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas murmured

Merry glanced up, looking into the trees where the elves of Caras Galadhon lived. "What do they say about him?" he asked curiously.

"I have not the heart to tell you," Legolas replied. "For me the grief is still too near."

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks," Sam murmured. "There should be a verse about them." The hobbit then started to compose a verse about Gandalf's fireworks, one of the things the Shirefolk liked best about the wizard.

"The finest rockets ever seen  
They burst in stars of blue and green  
Or after thunder, silver showers..." he began.

Aragorn shoved Gimli, who was pretending to snore.

"...Came falling like a…rain of flowers" the hobbit finished. "Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road."

"What do you think Galadriel is discussing with Elaine?" Pippin mused.

"I'm not sure," Legolas replied. "Probably something along the lines of how to return her to the sky."

"Then we'll never see her again?" Pippin sounded sad at the thought of the auburn-haired star returning to the sky, never to see any of them again.

"I don't know," Legolas told the hobbit. "This has never happened before, so I doubt that even Celeborn and Galadriel know what to do. According to Elaine, when her mother, a star named Yvaine, fell into a different world, she used a Babylon Candle to return to the sky."

"A Babylon Candle?" repeated Pippin, looking confused. "What's that?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Legolas said for the third time. "Elaine didn't completely explain that to me. I believe its some sort of candle that can transport you to where ever you want to go once its lit." The elf looked thoughtful. "I don't think there are any in Middle Earth."

"Another world," murmured Merry, who had been listening intently. "Just imagine, Pip! We think we've traveled far, when really, its almost nowhere considering all the possible places to go with a whole other world out there!"

"I know, Merry!" said Pippin. "Think of all the inns out there to visit!"

Legolas sighed. Leave it to Merry and Pippin to turn the conversation to drinking. He sighed and left to find Haldir.

* * *

As Elaine walked away from the Fellowship and towards Galadriel, she heard a voice in her head. _Welcome to Lothlorien and Caras Galadhon, star maiden, Lady of the sky and daughter of moon and stars._

Elaine trembled in nervousness. The voice in her head could only be Galadriel, Lady of the Golden Wood.

_Fear not, no harm will come to you in Lothlorien._

Galadriel and Celeborn then led her up the stairs and into the tree. Eventually, they cam to what appeared to be a magnificent home of silver, gold, and what she assumed was Mithril. They entered, and the Lord and Lady invited her to sit.

"Welcome to Lothlorien, Elenwen," said Celeborn.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Welcome to Lothlorien, Elenwen," said Celeborn, looking at Elaine thoughtfully.

"Why do you call me that?" asked Elaine. "Its not my name. My name is Elaine."

"To the elves, your name is Elenwen Tristaniel," Galadriel told her. "Elenwen is elvish for star maiden, which is waht you are. You are also the daughter of Tristan, which is what Tristaniel means."

Elaine nodded, though still unsure. "What do you want with me?" she asked. She was rather unsure bout being there. She didn't know exactly how trustworthy the elves were, although Aragorn seemed quite willing to trust them.

"We have never seen anyone like you before," Galadriel told her. "You are immortal, though not an elf or one of the Valar. Although you are clearly close to the Valar, being one of Varda's stars."

Varda's stars. There was that term again. And as for immortal, well, that wasn't entirely true. Yet how much could she confide in these elves? She decided that if Aragorn trusted them, she could too. Not that she had too much choice, as Galadriel ould read her mind.

"I am a star, although I do not know too much about Varda, unless that's just what she is known as to you. And as for immortal, not entirely. If the heart of a star is cut out, whoever eats it will live longer."

She then proceded to tell them about her own mother, Yvaine, and how she had been hunted by witches and the princes and her father Tristan. Galadriel and Celeborn seemed fascinated and slightly shocked about the heart-eating part.

"...After my father and mother were crowned king and queen of Stormhold, they ruled for many long years. My brothers and sister chose to stay there with their children, but I'd never married. I chose to go with them to the sky by using the Babylon candle. Besides, I was more star than human, whereas my siblings were more like my father," she finished. "And then about two months ago, I somehow got knocked from the sky and stuck here. And no one but me seems to know what a Babylon candle is, so I have no way to get home."

Galadriel and Celeborn both seemed quite concerned. They spoke softly to each other for a while, then Galadriel turned to her and spoke.

"Come with me."

* * *

Frodo watched as Galadriel emerged from where she, Celeborn, and Elaine had been speaking. Elaine was still with her. The star and elf made their way towards more stairs before descending. Curious, he followed. Upon descending after them, he saw Gladriel lift a pitcher as she stood behind an alter with a bowl in it. He had thought that he had been well hidden, but apparently he was wrong, for Galadriel looked straight at him before speaking.

"Will you look into the mirror of Galadriel?"

* * *

Frodo had followed them. Elaine couldn't help but wonder why. Then again, the hobbits were incredibly curious.

"What will I see?" asked the ring-bearer, stepping forward, cautious.

"Even the wisest cannot tell," Galadriel told him. "The mirror can show things that are, things that have been, and even some things... that have not yet come to pass."

Elaine raised an eyebrow as she looked at Galadriel. The mirror could show the future. That meant it could show her fate. It could show if she would ever escape from Middle Earth.

Galadriel seemed to have read her mind, but Frodo was already looking. Galadriel's expression told her that she would also have a chance to see.

Then something happened. Elaine's eyes widened as the ring seemed to be pulled towards the mirror. Frodo jerked back in shock.

"I know what it is you have seen, for it is also in my mind," Galadriel said softly to him. "This is what will come to be if you should fail."

Elaine shuddered. She hadn't seen it, yet she was certain it was something aweful.

Frodo held out his hand with the ring. "If you ask it of me, I will give you the ring."

"I do not deny that my heart has long desired this," Galadriel murmured, reaching towards it. "In the place of the dark lord you shall have a queen!" Gladariel's voice changed, becoming dark as she spoke. Elaine leaped back in terror. "Not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Treacherous as the sea! All shall love me and despair!" With the last words, she returned to normal, gasping, and clearly slightly shaken. "I have passed the test," she said softly. "I will diminish and go into the west, and remain Galadriel."

"I cannot do this alone," Frodo said quietly. Elaine felt sorry for him. It must be difficult for him to ccarry the Ring of Power.

"You are a Ring-bearer, Frodo. To bear a Ring of Power is to be alone." She held out her hand with a ring on her finger. "This is Nenya, the Ring of Adamant," she told him. "And I am its keeper. This task was appointed to you. And if you do not find a way, no one will." Elaine found herself believing her entirely.

"Then I know what I must do. It's just… I'm afraid to do it." Frodo looked slightly afraid.

Galadriel bent down to meet him at eye level.

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future," she told him. Frodo nodded before leaving. After a moment, Galadriel turned to face Elaine. "Will you look into the mirror?" Galadriel asked her.

Elaine hesitated. What would she see? True, the future was unknown, not yet fully shaped. Frodo had seen what would happen if he failed. It had clearly been terrifying. But what would _she_ herself see? Galadriel continued to stare at her. Elaine nodded.

"I will look."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Elaine lowered her head, and looked into the mirror. She saw herself hunted by the righwraiths. She saw herself with Legolas, her arms wrapped around him as they kissed. And Sauron. Her heart being cut out. Sauron having her and the ring.

She looked up, away from the mirror, gasping, her hand flying to her heart. She looked wide-eyed at Galadriel.

"I know what you have seen," Galadriel told her. "You must be careful, Elenwen. If Sauron gets the ring, Middle Earth will fall to shadow. But if he gets you as well, it will be even worse. From what you have told me, having the heart of a star will only increase his power." Elaine nodded.

"I will be careful," she promised. But her mind was on what she had seen of her and Legolas. Would that really happen? She wasn't sure, and somehow doubted it.

Galadriel smiled. "Good. Now go and rest. You must be tired."

Elaine smiled back. "I'll try." She doubted she'd be able to sleep. She'd barely slept since arriving in Middle Earth. She'd been forced to be awake most days, and she couldn't sleep right at night, being a star.

She walked back to where the Fellowship was staying. Her mind was swirling with thoughts of what she'd seen. Her and Legolas? Together? Not possible! It couldn't be! Could it? No. lthough they were getting along now, she still strongly disliked him.

The part that disturbed her most was Sauron. Cutting her heart out. If Sauron got her or the Ring, either would be terrible, but both her and the Ring, the thought was disastrous. Middle Earth would be doomed. True, it wasn't her world, the _sky_ was her world, but she had friends there now.

Merry, and Pippin, and Boromir, and Aragorn, and Sam and Frodo. Gimli, too, along with Gandalf... Gandalf. Why did he have to die? She then thought of the elves in Rivendell. They'd shown her kindness.

Her thoughts then strayed back to Legolas. She guessed he wasn't too bad, but he had terrified her and hadn't believed her. They had certainly gotten off on the wrong foot. But now he seemed different.

No, it wasn't real. Her current thoughts were just because of what she'd seen in the mirror. Nothing else. She had no feelings for the irritating elf. Or did she? No. She didn't.

"Elaine?" She turned to see Legolas looking at her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"What did the Lady Galadriel want with you?" he asked her.

"Simply to ask me about my home, stuff like that," she told him, leaving out the mirror and what she'd seen. The last thing she needed was for him to know that.

Legolas looked doubtful, but relaxed when she smiled in an attempt to remove doubt.

"Does she know of a way for you to return to the sky?" he asked.

"No, this has apparently never happened here before," Elaine replied. She tensed slightly, remembering another part of the conversation. "Oh, and we have a problem."

"What problem?" asked Legolas, looking concerned.

"Well, remember what I told you about my mother, and the witches?" Elaine asked hesitantly.

"No. No, you can't be serious?"

Elaine sighed. "If you're thinking along the lines of Sauron finding out about me and trying to hunt me to cut out my heart and eat it to increase his power, then yes, I 'm serious. But there is every chance he doesn't know yet."

Legolas sighed. "This isn't good. If he gets you and the ring, or even on of the two, then we could be in serious trouble."

"Well, well, well, look who's more intelligent than they seemed!" Elaine said, trying to be serious, but her smmile gave her away.

"Why, thank you for the compliment. You're quite intelligent yourself."

"Thank you!"

"And you have nothing to worry about," Legolas assured her.

Elaine looked at him in mock annoyance. "Excuse me, but I can take care of myself quite well!" She tossed her head in indifference. "You are so annoying!"

"Oh, really?" said Legolas, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Elaine looked at him with an expression of clear annoyance. "I don't need protecting!"

"Can you use a sword?" asked Legolas. "Or a bow, or an axe?"

elaine blinked. She hadn't thought of that. "Erm..."

"Because if not, an or would kill you in minutes. Although, they'd actually leave you alive, then they'd bring back Sauron, and he'd cut out your heart and eat it. Then you'd be dead."

"Oh. Good point. However, I'm not completely helpless!" she retorted.

"Which means...?"

Elaine smiled. "I'm sure you'll find out eventually." She felt her heart flutter for a moment as he looked at her intently with his bright blue eyes. She resisted the sudden urge to run into his arms. Why she had the urge, she didn't know, but she didn't like it. It made her feel weak.

Legolas looked like he was going to say something for a moment, but he didn't. The star and teh elf stood there for a few moments, simply looking at each other.

"I-" Legolas started, then he fell silent.

"Yes?" Elaine responded, curious, wondering what he was going to say.

"I- its nothing," he turned and began to walk away.

Elaine hesitated a moment before following, quickly catching up. "You can tell me whatever it was that you were bout to say. I won't be mad. Unless, of course, it was an insult."

"It wasn't an insult," Legolas muttered.

"Then what were you going to say?" Elaine gazed at him intently.

Her heart pounded as their eyes met, she felt butterflies in her stomach. But Legolas didn't respond. At least, not with words. He leaned towards her, and gently kissed her cheek. Then, without a word, he turned and walked away, back to where the fellowship was staying, leaving Elaine in stunned silence.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Elaine held the small necklace that Galadriel had given her. There was a small jewel on it, one that reminded her of moonstone. Galadriel suspected that it would be able to transport her anywhere, anytime that she wanted. It could be a way home. If she felt like returning home.

Home. The silver and gold treees and flowers, shining with enough light to appear as if the themselves were stars. The winding, shining stairs and balconies leading from place to place. The beauty that was indescribable. Her home. the only place she'd seen so far that could come close to camparing was Lothlorien, a more earthly version of the kingdom of the sky. Beauty in Middle Earth.

Middle Earth. So many more things and places to see. If she were to return home, would she ever be able to see more? Of course, the jewel's power was limitless. She could return to Middle Earth whenever she wanted.

The trick would be figuring out how to use it. Galadriel had never needed to use it, so the elf had been unsure. She only knew what it was and what it did. She had recieved it from a strange traveller long ago, one similar to Elaine, apparently, although Galadriel had never learned the traveller's full identity. Elaine hoped it would work.

But at the same time, she wondered if she could just leave the Fellowship. She'd travelled with them for so long, and had made friends. And then there was Legolas. She glanced at him. The elf was in a different boat than she was. She caght his gaze. Apparently he'd been looking at her. They hadn't spoken since the night she'd looked in the mirror yesterday.

She had never been so confused in her life, and never about so much at once. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to the sky yet, and now she was also confused about Legolas. She didn't now what to think about him. She had no idea why he had behaved the way he had the night before. And then there was the feeling she had whenever he was near.

"Why are you staring at Legolas?"

"Hm?" Elaine blinked, then looked at Pippin. Why couldn't she get Legolas out of her mind? She didn't want to think about him! "Oh, I was just thinking. I didn't realize I was staring at anyone."

It was barely a lie. She hadn't meant to stare at Legolas, aand she had been thinking, although the thoughts were almost entirely of the handsome blond elf. _Wait a minute. Handsome? Where did_ that _thought come from?_ she wondered. She had never thought of Legolas as handsome before! So why on earth was she thinking of him that way now?

And what was wrong with her? Why couldn't she control her thoughts? The lack of control over her own mind was driving her crazy. She hated the lack of control. It was so unfamiliar!

"Oh," Pippin replied. "Alright then."

Elaine sighed. Pippin almost always seemed to have a question about something. It was amusing at times, but right then, it was just plain annoying. But then, the hobbit was overly curious. She shut her eyes for a moment, then glanced over at Legolas for a second before shutting all thoughts of the elf out of her head. For now she needed to focus, There'd be time to figure out that part of her life later. She had all the time in the world. She was practically immortal. At least, just so long as no one cut out her heart.

* * *

Legolas felt his heart leap as his eyes met Elaine's. Then Pippin said something to her, and she looked away. He sighed. Things were definitely complicated between himself and the star. And now she apparently had a way to get home to the sky. He had overheard Galadriel telling Elaine what the necklace could do. He wondered what she would choose. He hoped she would stay, but wanted her to be happy. And if that meant returning to the sky, then so be it. There was every chance he could be happy without her. He was immortal. He might fall in love again. He would hope for the best, but plan for the worst.

* * *

Boromir glanced from the elf to the star. Something had changed between them. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was something different. He didn't even know how he could tell. They seemed closer, but distant, and at the same time, if that was even possible. He felt the burning curiosity to find out. He decided to question the elf later. And if Legolas wouldn't tell him, he was almost positive that Elaine would. She was friends with him by now. As he looked, he noticed the way Legolas was looking at her.

His heart sank. Legolas appeared to have fallen in love with her. That couldn't be good at all. The two were from completely different worlds. Well, not completely different. They were both immortal, so death wouldn't separate them unless Elaine's heart was cut out. And Legolas was prince of Mirkwood, and Elaine was essentially the princess of Stormhold, although that was in another world entirely, and she hadn't been to Stormhold in over a century at least. But Elaine was a _star_. Not an _elf_, like Legolas, but a star. She belonged in the _sky._ Not on Middle Earth. How she'd ended up in Middle Earth in the first place was a mystery, but now she needed to get back to where she'd come rom, before she was killed. Of course, whether she left Middle Earth or nto was ultimately her decision.

He watched as she began to look at her necklace again. The necklace that could transport her anywhere whenever she wanted it to. The necklace that could take her back to the sky if she so desired. What would she choose, he wondered. To stay in Middle Earth, or to return home? Whatever she chose, she could just as easily change her mind, so long as she had the necklace with her. If she wanted, she could always go between worlds. Another glance at Legolas told him that whatever Elaine chose, in the end, it would greatly affect the elf.


	13. Chapter 12

**This chapter may have taken even longer, but today I decided 'Screw writer's block, I'm writing anyway no matter how crappy it is'. Why? I just said so. I decided this story needed an update sooner rather than later. So again, pardon the crappy writing. Besides, I always have issues with this section of LOTR.**

Chapter 12

The Fellowship went ashore near a waterfall for the night. It was early evening, the sun was still up. Elaine was completely lost in thought, thinking about Legolas, her home, and Middle Earth. She wondered if Sauron knew about her yet. She hoped not.

She was unaware of the time passing, but it must have been a while because the next thing she knew, Frodo and Boromir were both gone without a trace.

Immediately everyone went in search of the two. Elaine included.

She ran through the bush, calling for Frodo. She wasn't sure how long it was before she became aware of danger. All she knew was that she was searching for Frodo one minute, then the next, she had tripped over a branch, and found herself staring up at an orc.

So of course, she did the only natural thing anyone would do. She screamed.

Then, out of nowhere, and arrow struck the orc, killing it. She glanced around for who it could be, and was barely surprised to see a familiar blond elf standing a couple metres away.

"Legolas!" she gasped. "Thanks."

"Anytime," the elf replied, helping her up. "We have to find the others."

Elaine nodded, and the two ran in search of Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, and the hobbits. Elaine was panicking. How had the creatures found them? Of course The Ring. And did Sauron or Saruman know about her? If so, was she there in danger? She hoped not.

"Look out!" Legolas yelled suddenly, pulling her out of the way of an orc before shooting it.

Elaine wasn't panicking anymore, she was terrified. At the sight of the orcs, she was almost certain that she was going to die. If not then, then at the hands of Sauron right before he cut out her heart to eat it. In her fear, she clung to Legolas, startling the elf. But that wasn't as startling for him as what happened next.

Elaine began to shine. A bright, whitish-gold light appeared as she clung to him. The light was raditing from her, terrifying the orcs, which began to run off in terror. Elaine opened her eyes, expecting to see orcs racing at them, but was startled to see them running away instead. And a bright light, the obvious reason for their fear.

"Whatever you're doing, could you please keep doing it?" Legolas asked.

"I-I think so," Elaine gasped, releasing him, but still shining. "And its called shining, by the way, something stars do naturally."

"Why didn't you think of that before?" Legolas asked, half annoyed, half glad she was at least shining now.

"Maybe because I've been too busy being scared for my life!" Elaine retorted. Before Legolas could speak again, she interrupted him. "Now let's go, before its too late!"

Legolas shrugged, and the star and elf raced to find their friends. Elaine's shine managed to keep the orcs at bay. It wasn't long before they found Aragorn and Gimli. A minute later, they heard a familiar sound.

"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas said as they heard the sound of a horn.

"Boromir," Aragorn whispered before racing off, the others following more slowly, fighting off orcs. Elaine's glow did help, but not enough to keep back a huge army.

When they arrived at where Boromir had been fighting, they saw him lying on the ground, almost dead, with Aragorn kneeling beside him.

* * *

Elaine and Gimli stood not far from Aragorn, who watched as Boromir's body went over the falls in a boat. Merry and Pippin were gone, taken by the Uruk-hai. Elaine's glow had long since vanished, gone with Boromir's life.

Legolas ran a boat into the water. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore!" He stopped and stared at Aragorn when he saw his friend wasn't moving. "You mean not to follow them?"

Aragorn was silent a moment before quietly stating, "Frodo's fate is no long in my hands."

"Then it has all been for nothing," Gimli remarked. "The Felloship's failed!"

Aragorn glanced from the dwarf to the elf to Elaine. "Not if we hold true to each other," he replied stubbornly. "We cannot leave Merry and Pippin to torment and death." He moved away, sticking a knife in its scabbard on his belt. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light." He then looked up at them again with a slight smile. "Let's hunt some orc."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter whatever

_The stars were shining, all of them. As was the rest of the sky. A young, auburn-haired star with bright eyes made her way through the sky, crossing a shimmering golden bridge. She was alone. She paused, looking down. Nothing was below except for a sea of darkness and the Lower Worlds. _

_There were many worlds, the Sky World being at their center. In the Sky-World lived the stars, immortal beings, shining with a light that appeared to be the light of the sun and moon combined. Sometimes, a star would fall, normally to the Lower World known as Earth. There were to parts to Earth, Stormhold, and everything on the other side of the Wall. In Stormhold, a world of magic, a star would remain in his or her true form. On the other side of the wall, though, they were nothing but stardust and rock. _

_Her own mother had once fallen, and nearly had her heart cut out by witches in Stormhold. But her father, Tristan, prince of Stormhold, and later King, ad fallen in love with Yvaine and saved her, later marrying her. After many years, they had lit a Babylon Candle and gone to the Sky-World, and Tristan had eventually become a star. She had gone with her parents._

_"Elaine?" The young star turned to see her mother, Yvaine. "Are you alright?"_

_Elaine smiled. "Yes, mother, I'm fine."_

_Yvaine smiled. "I'm glad you're fine. You've seemed restless lately."_

_"I'm just bored. It's probably my human blood." As her mother had been a star, while her father had been human, she was only half star. Despite the star-blood being dominant, she was still part human, resulting in sometimes behaving human. Which meant that she could get quite restless._

_Yvaine nodded. "I understand. You know that the Sky-World is vast. If you wish, you can explore the rest of it."_

_"I know, but its probably all similar." She sighed. "Still, its probably better than nothing." She pulled herself away from her view of Earth. "I should be back in a month or so."_

_"You're going then?"_

_Elaine nodded. "I'll be fine. There are stars everywhere in the Sky-World, which you know perfectly well. Its different than Earth."_

_"That is true. You promise you'll be back in a month?"_

_Elaine smiled. "I promise, nothing will happen to me. I'll return alive in a month."_

_She hugged her mother, before crossing the bridge away from her home in search of adventure._

_Two nights later, she got what she was looking for. She was descending a silver staircase when a rock flew from seemingly nowhere, knocking her off balance. She fell from the stairs, plummeting down to the clouds, past the clouds, headed for the ground. The ground. That was not good at all. If she landed on the ground, then she was done for. She would die. She could see a fiery eye gazing at her, and hear an awful voice in her head, longing for her heart, which would give him life._

_Suddenly, she was in Mordor. Sauron had the ring and had taken his true form. Elaine whimpered as he raised a knife over her heart. She tried to struggle free, but couldn't. She was chained down.  
_

_"No, no! Please no!" she yelled._

_"Wake up!"_

_"No! Help me!"_

_"Elaine! _Elaine!"

Elaine opened her eyes as she recognized Legolas' voice. What was left of the Fellowship was staring at her.

"What happened?" asked Aragorn asked.

Elaine sat up, still trembling. "Nothing. It was just a dream."

"An awfully bad one from the sound of it," Gimli muttered. "The one bit of sleep we get in nearly two days-"

"Gimli, be nice," Legolas scolded. Elaine remained silent.

She heard Legolas and Aragorn whispering to the dwarf.

"Gimli, she's a _star_. Of course she's going to have nightmares, since Sauron's after her," Aragorn told him.

"I understand that, but I need sleep!"

"We all do, and we'll get it after we find Merry and Pippin! You can't blame Elaine for your lack of sleep! And from your snoring, I can guess you had enough of it before her nightmare woke you."

"Shut up, pointy-ear!"

"Besides, Gimli, we were only resting for ten minutes. Its been about that long now, so you didn't miss out on anything," Legolas continued ignoring the dwarf.

"You're probably only defending her because you like her."

Legolas rolled his eyes and walked away from the dwarf as Aragorn glanced at Legolas. "I take it that we're going to continue chasing the Uruk-hai now?"

Aragorn nodded before taking the lead. The four friends ran off in the direction they'd been traveling before stopping for a short rest.

"Keep breathing! That's the key! Breathe!" Gimli was muttering to himself as they ran.

Elaine found her mind wandering back to her dream as she ran. It had mostly been true to the night she'd fallen, except for the parts involving Sauron. She remembered promising her mother she'd be home in a month. By now it had been longer, much longer. She stopped, falling to her knees. A tear fell down her cheek. Gimli nearly passed her, then saw her.

"Legolas, Aragorn!" the dwarf called. They turned and saw her, and ran over.

"What's wrong?" asked Aragorn.

"I should be home by now. Two nights before I fell, I promised my mother I'd be home in a month. I was bored, I wanted to see the rest of the sky_._ Then I fell..." Her voice trailed off. "She'll be so worried."

"Everything will be fine, you'll get home," Aragorn said reassuringly.

"But when?" Elaine asked, one hand grasping the amulet that Galadriel had given her. She glanced down at it, then looked back up at them. "You don't need me here, and I have a way home. As soon as I know how to use it, I'm leaving. I don't belong here."

Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas stared at her a moment, each unsure what to say.

"Merry and Pippin will certainly miss you," Legolas said finally. "Other than Boromir, you were annoyed by them the least."

Elaine nodded slightly as she stood. She felt a little hurt by his words, but didn't know why. Was that really all he had to say to her? He kissed her in Lothlorien, and now that she said she was leaving as soon as she was able, he only said that?

She decided then and there that she wouldn't miss him that much. If that was how he felt, then she really had less reason to stay in Middle Earth than she'd thought.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Rohan, home of the horse-lords," Aragorn said as the fellowship looked out over the rocks and plains that made the kingdom of Rohan. "Some evil gives speed to these creatures, and quickens their pace," he murmured as Legolas ran a little further ahead, stopping at teh edge of a rock. "Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn asked the elf.

"The Uruks turn North East," Legolas replied. His voice then became full of alarm. "They're taking tthe Hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman," Aragorn murmured.

Elaine sighed. She was tired, more tired than the rest of the Fellowship. She'd had less rest than the rest of them had had on the entire journey. She had difficulty sleeping at night, unlike the rest of the Fellowship, and they travelled by day. She was beginning to dread shutting her eyes for even a second, for if she were to do so she might fall asleep.

"Elaine?" She glanced up and saw Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli looking at her in concern. It had been Aragorn who had spoken. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "Just tired." She glanced up at the sky, envious of her fellow stars who were probably all sleeping right now.

Aragorn nodded, seeming to understand. "You're still not used to being awake during the day, are you?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. I think the lack of sleep is finally catching up with me," she admitted.

"I'll carry her," Legolas offered, and Elaine took a step back, wanting to put distance between herself and the elf.

"I'm fine, really," she lied. "I can manage a few days more." She knew she couldn't manage to much longer, but it was better than being carried by the elf.

Legolas shrugged, while Aragorn still looked concerned. Gimli was simply impatient.

"Well? Are we rescuing them or not?" the dwarf asked impatiently.

"Gimli's right," Elaine said, trying to get the attention away from her, grateful to teh dwarf for providing a distraction. "We need to rescue Merry and Pippin."

Aragorn and Legolas glanced at each other before turning and heading down the hill, Elaine and Gimli following. They paused a moment when they reached the bottom. Aragorn bent down and picked something up. A leaf broach from one of the hobbits' cloaks.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," Aragorn murmured. "They're less than a day ahead of us." He looked uup to see that only Gimli was absent from the group. "Come on, Gimli!"

The dwarf rolled the rest of the way down, emerging from the rocks. He quickly picked himself up and went to join them. Elaine pitied him. Despite being over-tired, she somehow managed to keep up. The dwarf, however, couldn't. She assumed it was probably because she had longer legs than him.

The four ran as quickly as possible. They _had_ to find the hobbits. If they didn't, things would be aweful for them. What would happen to Merry and Pippin? She hated to think of that.

* * *

"Riders of Rohan!" Aragorn shouted. "What news from the Riddermark?"

Legolas watched as the riders turned to circle them. Gimli and Elaine were visibly nervous. Elaine. He sighed.

Should he tell her or not? He decided not to. She wanted to return to her home in the sky, and he didn't want to make that choice harder for her. She'd probably be upset if she knew that he would be hurting from her choice.

He knew her better than she thought, he remembered everything she'd ever said to him while in Middle Earth, and everything he'd heard her say. She was full of love and compassion, and it would hurt her to cause others pain. So he wouldn't tell her.

Then he remembered how he had kissed her while they were in Lothlorien. He felt a twinge of guilt. Did she think he'd been simply playing with her mind, making her think he felt one way then acting as if it were the other way around? He hoped not. If she hated him, that would be the worst feeling in the world. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she hated him.

Because he loved her.

He knew now that that was how he felt. Life without her seemed impossible now that he knew her. He loved everything about her, her voice, her eyes, everything. He wanted to tell her, but knew that he couldn't. Because she would leave.

Why tell her if she wasn't even going to stay in Middle Earth? There was no point. It would be nothing but wasted words.

And for that reason, he would remain silent, love her in secret while she was there, and do his best to move on when she was gone.

* * *

Elaine pursed her lips and gritted her teeth as she stared in annoyance at Legolas. Why was he being like this?

Just as she was beginning to reonsider her feelings towards him, and right when she thought that maybe he did love her, he went and started being cold and annoying again. Which did nothing but make her want to leave even more and made her remember why she'd hated him in the first place.

She'd made a mental list, which she could recall at a moment's notice. He was cold, vile, arrogant, annoying, dim-witted, foolish, and hadn't believed her when she'd told him she was a star and had come from the sky. And he was also brave, loyal, intelligent, kind, reliable, and handsome.

Wait, handsome? That was a new one, as were the other thoughts that had followed her mental list. How could she possibly be thinking that about the elf? He was aweful!

He'd made her think he cared about her, then seemed to change his mind in no more than a few moments. What decent person did something like that? Certainly no decent person she knew. Even Gimli was better.

She sighed. She had to get out of Middle Earth before she did something stupid and allowed herself to fall for Legolas. The sooner she was gone, the better. She glanced up at the riders who had surrounded them.

A man with long blonde hair who appeared to be the leader rode a small distance closer to them before looking down and questionging them. "What business do a man, an elf, a dwarf, and a woman have in the Riddermark?"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"It's one of their wee belts," Gimli said sadly, holding up the object he'd just dug out from the dead, smoldering piled of orcs. Legolas responded by murmuring something in elvish. Elaine shut her eyes tightly and drew in a deep breath as she stod near the horses - Hasufel and Arod - that Eomer, the man who had questioned them earlier, had given them.

Aragorn shouted in frustration and kicked a helmet before falling to his knees in despair. Elaine sighed. "Now what do we do?" she asked sadly.

No one answered her. Her eyes travelled to Aragorn, who was inspecting the ground, a look of curiosity and focuss upon his face. "A hobbit lay here," he murmured. "And another here." He began to move, eyes still on the ground. "They crawled. Their hands were bound." He moved a bit further and picked up a severed rope. "Their bonds were cut."

He stood and began to move quickly towards the forest, still following the tracks. Gimli, Legolas, and Elaine followed him, interested. "The tracks lead away from the battle!" Aragorn called. He stopped by the forest, his voice growing slightly quieter. "Into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn?" Gimli stounded stunned and highly concerned, as if he dreaded going in. "What madness drove them in there?"

Elaine glanced at the dwarf's horrified expression and her blood ran cold. Just what was so terrifying about Fangorn, other than the lack of sky and moonlight? What was in Fangorn Forest that was so scary?

* * *

"Orc blood!" Gimli spat. Elaine rolled his eyes. What ever had possessed the dwarf to taste teh liquid that had been on teh leaf, she would never know.

She clutched her arms to her chest, trying to make herself as small as possible. Legolas slowed his pace and fell into step beside her.

"Are you all right?" the elf asked her, concern in his voice. She looked up at him.

"I hate trees," she replied simply. "I can't see the sky here. It's no different from Moria." At those words, Gimli spun around to stare at her, his expression of shock matching Legolas'.

"No different from Moria?" the dwarf thundered.

Aragorn had stopped as well and was watching the scene unfold with slight interest.

"Moria was grand nd beautiful with fine stone masonry. This place is dark, dank and tree-infested!"

Legolas raised an eyebrow at the dwarf as Elaine spoke. "It was just as dark and dank, and worse. Don't forget that it's also where we were attacked by goblins, orcs, a cave troll, and a balrog. And said balrog took Gandalf down with him!" Legolas smirked in contempt at the dwarf, causing Elaine to turn and gare at him.

"And as for this place, who knows what's hiding here. As Gimli says, it's ark and dank here. And as with Moria, I can't see the sky. I hate not being able to see the sky." A look of pure longing and pain appeared on her face, and it became obvious to the man, dwarf, and elf, that she desperately needed to be back in the sky.

They then set off again, Gimli raising his axe nervously as the trees creaked and groaned. LEgolas looked highly interested. "The trees are speaking to each other," he murmured. He and Aragorn both looked at Gimli, whose axe went higher in fear, causing the trees to make more noise.

"Gimli! Lower your axe!" Aragorn hissed.

The dwarf glanced hesitantly at Legolas, who gave him a stern yet gentle look. "They have feelings, my friend," Legolas told him gently.

The dwarf snorted. "Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about, eh?" he asked in annoyance and disdain. "Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

After another minute or so of walking, Legolas grew slightly nervous and froze momentarily.

"Aragorn, nad no ennas," he said.

"Ma cenich?" Aragorn asked him.

"The white wizard approaches,"Legolas replied, his eyes flicking in the direction of the wizard.

"Do not let him speak," Aragorn said. "He will put a spell on us." A few moments later, they went around the tree. Gimli threw his axe, which ricocheted off an invisible wall, as did the arrow that Legolas let loose. Aragorn's sword flared red hot, making him drop it. After seeing the result of the attempted attacks, Elaine didn't even bother reaching for her small dagger.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," the wizard, who was surrounded by a blinding light, said.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the wizard asked. Somehow, the voice sounded familiar to Elaine. But she couldn't quite place it.

"Who are you?" Aragorn demanded. "Show yourself!" The light dimmed and disapppeared, revealing a familiar face. It was Gandalf.

**Translations:**

**Nad no ennas- something's out there**

**Ma cenich- what do you see**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Elaine was relieved that soon she would see the sky again, even if the sun was all that was visible amongst the clouds and it was day. It was better than nothing. But at the same time, moments before, everything had taken a turn for the better.

Gandalf was alive. He'd just finished telling them how he was still alive. Yet she was still shocked. And now Gimli was upset slightly by the wizard.

"One thing's for certain, the new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one!" Gimli muttered, causing Elaine to laugh slightly despite herself.

She decided that the dwarf had deserved the rebuke that Gandalf had gien him for slightly doubting the trees and ents. That, or the dwarf had feared them.

They were soon out of the forest, much to Elaine's delight. They stood in open field, the sky well visible for many kilometres. She closed her eyes and drew in a grateful breath of the fresh air.

"You seem relieved," a voice whispered in her ear, making her jump. She turned to see a painfully familiar blond elf eying her carefully.

"Legolas, you frightened me," she replied carefully. "And yes, I am relieved to be out of the forest. It's too unfamiliar there." Why was he talking to her? Why did he have to talk to _her_? She didn't want him to be talking to her!

Legolas nodded slowly. "I can understand why it would be. You are from the sky, after all." Elaine didn't reply. Legolas hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "I'm sorry for frightening you. I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"It's fine," Elaine said, glancing at him for a moment. "I know you didn't mean to." She was very grateful that Gandalf whistled then, drawing the elf's attention and her own elsewhere, away from awkward conversation. She wasn't sure she'd wanted to hear whatever it was the elf had ready to say next, but still wondered, against her will, what he would have said after.

Within seconds of the whistle, a white horse appeared in the field, galloping towards them. Elaine glanced involuntarily at Legolas to see him in equal awe.

"That is one of the mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," the elf murmured.

The horse went straight to Gandalf. Elaine was grateful to see the other two horses join them as well.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf said, stroking the magnificent white horse's muzzle. "He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."

Gandalf was soon on Shadowfax's back, while Aragorn had mounted his own horse, Gimli behind him. Which meant that Elaine was stuck riding with Legolas. The blond elf helped her reluctantly mount Arod before mounting behind her. She prayed that the would arrive at Edoras soon.

Luckily for her, they did.

"Edoras, and the golden hall of Meduseld," Gandalf said when they were close. "There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is over thrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

Elaine resisted the urge to groan. Typical. What else could she expect from anywhere in Middle Earth? She wished more than ever that she knew how to use her necklace that Galadriel had given her.

They rode forwards to the small city on the hill. She noticed a young woman standing there. She was beautiful, with long golden hair and blue eyes. Slender, perfect. Probably the type that Legolas would take interest in, although the woman was clearly not an elf. Either way, the irritating blond elf would probably like that woman better than he liked her.

And why wouldn't he? They were from different worlds. And he'd already made his feelings very clear to her. What decent man - or elf - kissed someone then acted like it had never happened and neglected the one they'd kissed? Whatever ill feelings he had for her, she returned them gladly.

They rode into the city. It was bleak and silent.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli remarked. Elaine found herself agreeing with the dwarf. You'd probably find more cheer anywhere. Things were clearly not well in Edoras.

They soon reached the Golden Hall. Edoras was small, despite being a city. When they got there, they were stopped by a guard.

"I cannot allow before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame," the guard said. Elaine rolled her eyes. Typical. "By order of... Grima Wormtongue."

She stared at the guard. It was clear that he disliked this 'Grima' from the way he said the name. As if the name left a bad taste in his mouth.

They gave the man their weapons, but Gandalf retained his staff.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf questioned the guard, who merely shrugged.

They then entered the golden hall, Gandalf leaning on Legolas as an act. Elaine's eyes took everything in. It was actually a very nice looking place, despite the straw covered roof. At teh far end of the room was a throne. Sitting upon the throne was a man wrappe in furs. Theoden. At his side knelt a greasy-haired, pale, rather sickening excuse for a man. Grima, she guessed.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of lte, Theoden King," Gandalf said loudly.

Grima whispered something to Theoden, who looked up despondantly. "Why... should I... welcome you..., Gandalf Stormcrow?"

"A just question, my liege," Grima said more loudly, standing and turning to face them. "Late is the hour this conjuror chooses to appear. Lathspell, I name you. Ill news is an ill guest," Grima hissed.

He was a snake, she decided. That was the animal he was most like. It was a sort of game of hers, giving people an animal. She had decided that Gandalf was an owl, because of his wisdom. Aragorn was a lion. Gimli, she hadn't decided. And Legolas... Well, she was trying not to think about the irritating elf.

"Be silent," Gandalf told Grima in a sharp voice. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth."

It appeared that Gandalf had the same opinion about Grima that she had. That was hardly surprising.

"His staff!" Grima groaned to the guards "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

The guards all went forward in an effort to get the staff. Mayhem ensued. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli began fighting the guards, even though they didn't have their weapons.

Gandalf began to walk towards Theoden. "Theoden, son of Thengel," the wizard said as he went forward.

Elaine was unsure of what to do. She wasn't strong enough to fight, but she didn't want to appear helpless. Thankfully, she didn't have to stand there with a blank expression for long.

"I'd stay still I were you," she heard Gimli growl as he pinned down Grima.

"To long have you sat in the shadows," the wizard continued. "I release you from this spell."

Nothing happened. Theoden began to laugh. "Hahahahaha, you have no power here, Gandalf the Grey."

Gandalf cast off the grey cloak he had been wearing to reveal his white robes.

"I will draw you Saruman as poisoon is drawn from a wound," Gandalf said calmly. A young, blonde woman entered the room and began to run towards Theoden, but Aragorn stopped her.

"Wait," the ranger told her quietly.

"If I go, Theoden dies," Theoden hissed. Elaine realized then that Saruman was controlling the king. Theoden was slammed back against the throne.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him," Gandalf replied, anger in his voice.

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!" Gandalf ordered. As Theoden lunged at Gandalf, the wizard shoved him backwards with his staff. Theoden suddenly slumped forward, moaning, and Aragorn released the blonde woman, who raced forward and caught him.

"I know your face," Theoden murmured to Eowyn. "I know your face. Eowyn." He looked up and saw Gandalf. "Gandalf?"

Gandalf sighed and leaned on his staff. "Breathe the free air, my friend."

"Dark have been my dreams of late," Theoden murmured. He looked down at his hands, which appeared weak.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword," Gandalf told him. His sword was brought forward, and Theoden grasped it, lifting the sword up and gazing at it. His eyes then turned to Grima with a look of strong disapproval.

* * *

Legolas would have felt somewhat sorry for Grima if the man wasn't a lying, traitorous snake. The sight of him cowering in fear on the ground, crawling away on his back after being thrown down the stairs was somewhat painful. Yet the man still deserved it.

"I've only ever served you, my lord," Grima whined. "Your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Theoden snarled in response.

"Send me not from your sight!" Grima persisted as he began to scramble to his feet.

Legolas noticed suddenly how close Elaine happened to somehow be to Grima. He suddenly had a bad feeling.

Theoden raised his sword to strike Grima, and in that second Grima grabbed Elaine, pulling her close to him. He held a small knife to her throat.

"Let me out alive, and she doesn't get hurt," Grima hissed. Theoden glared at him.

"Are you sure you want to risk such demands? You're outnumbered Grima," Theoden warned.

"Do you want to risk the life of an innocent girl?" Grima countered. There was no answer.

Legolas's mind whirled. Elaine was in danger. His heart ached at the thought of her being killed. In that moment, he realized what he'd most likely known all along. At some point in time, though he didn't know when, he had truly fallen for the star.

* * *

Elaine stared at Legolas in shock. Despite her sudden fear, she actually felt fine because of him. Because of what she saw in her eyes. There was a mixture of anger, remorse, and _love_ in them. He really did care about her. Knowing that gave her one of the best feelings she'd ever felt.

Legolas loved her. He really did love her.

* * *

Legolas wasn't the only one surprised by what happened next. However, to him and the others who knew what Elaine really was, it wasn't a total shock. But the people of Rohan who did not know that Elaine was a star were probably more than a little startled when she suddenly started to glow.

It wasn't that strong of a glow, but strong enough to scare Grima into letting Elaine go. He shoved her away from him, straight into Legolas's arms.

Grima fell back onto his back and resumed looking terrified as Theoden regained his composure and once again advanced on him.

Theoden once again raised his sword to strike Grima, but this time Aragorn stopped him.

"No my lord!" he shouted, stopping him. "No my lord. Let him go, enough blood has been spilled on his account."

Aragorn offered Grima a hand to help him up, but Grima spat at it. The hideous man then stood and pushed past the people of Rohan.

"Out of my way!" Grima yelled as he forced his way through. Legolas guessed that Elaine was relieved to see him go. At the thought of the star, he realized she was still in his arms, and hadn't made an effort to get away from him.

Instead she was content to let him hold her, her head leaning back against his chest, her breathing steady. He was glad that she no longer hated him.

"Hail, Theoden King!" Aragorn shouted. He and the people of Rohan all bowed to Theoden. Legolas and Elaine both dipped their heads respectively to the King of Rohan.

But Theoden wasn't paying attention to them. His thoughts had turned elsewhere.

"Where is Theodred?" he asked. "Where is my son?"


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go," Eowyn told Theoden, with a hateful tone in her voice. It was clear that she was furious about what was happening.

"Where's Mama?" the little girl asked. Elaine felt her heart go out to the poor children. She knew what it was like to be suddenly torn from your home and all that you've ever known. It was a sickening feeling, painful.

"Hush," Eowyn murmured to the girl.

"Poor things, it must be so hard for them," Elaine murmured to Legolas, who simply nodded. They'd barely spoken since the events during Grima's exile, but it was still clear that things were changing between them.

"I know what you would have me do," Theoden was saying in reponse to something Gandalf had said. "But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn told him, jumping into the conversation. Elaine tensed. She somehow guessed that Theoden would not like Aragorn's input on the situation when it was unasked for. As it turne out, she was right.

"When last I looked, it was Theoden, not Aragorn, who was King of Rohan," Theoden told him.

"Then what is the King's decision?" asked Gandalf.

Theoden didn't answer for a moment. Then he spoke. "We will go to Helm's Deep." His gaze then fell on Elaine, and he appeared to suddenly remember the situation with Grima during which she had mysteriously begun to shine. Elaine had a bad feeling about that. "What is she? She's not from here, is she?"

Elaine froze as Eowyn's gaze fell on her as well, along with the eyes of the entire Fellowship. Gandalf studdied her for a moment before turning back to Theoden with a sigh.

"No," Gandalf said softly. "She is not."

"Gandalf, who and what is she. She was shining earlier, when Grima threatened her life. That is not normal,' Theoden replied.

"Elaine?" Gandalf asked her. "We can trust him." She didn't respond, fearing what would happen.

"Elaine?" Legolas whispered to her. "If Gandalf trusts him, I'm sure it's safe. No harm will come to you."

She sighed, then nodded. "Tell him," she said softly to Gandalf.

"Elaine is from a world between this world and any others. She is a star, she came from the sky," Gandalf told theoden carefully. "She is practically immortal, she will live forever unless she is killed. Whoever cuts out the heart of a star and eats it will live forever." He turned to Elaine as if seeking clarification, to make sure he'd told it correctly. She nodded in assurance.

"Then if Sauron gets her..." Theoden murmured, staring at her. "She has to be kept safe from Sauron." He looked up again, his expression serious. "The sooner we get to Helm's Deep, the better.

* * *

"'She must be kept safe'. As if I'm some sort of relic," Elaine hissed in annoyance as she walked alongside Legolas. "I can take care of myself." She glared at Legolas, although the glare wasn't out of anger for him. "Can't he see that?"

"Yes, the glowing is definitely a good way to protect yourself," Legoas agreed sarcastically. "Although it's more likely to draw attention to you, which is probably more of a bad thing than a good thing."

She toyed with the neckalce Galadriel had given her, the amulet that would allow her to travel freely between Middle Earth and the sky as often as she wished. "Or instead of glowing I could just leave."

Legolas sighed and rolled his eyes. "Except that you don't know how to use that thing."

"I can learn." They were suddenly face to face, only inches apart. "Or is it that you don't want me to leave?" He didn't respond, and appeared uncertain of how to.

"Helm's Deep!" Gimli's voice said suddenly, interrupting the awkward moment. "They flee for the mountains when they should stand and fight!" Elaine and Legolas looked at each otehr again for a brief moment before joining Gimli, Gandalf, and Aragorn.

"The King is only doing what he thinks is best for his people," Aragorn replied quietly and calmly. Gimli snorted.

"There is but one way out of that ravine," Gandalf put in. "He thinks he is leading them to safety. What he will get is slaughter." He sighed and gently brushed Shadowfax's muzzle with his hand. "The Grey Pilgrim. That was what they used to call me." He mounted, then looked to Aragorn. "At first light on the fifth day, look to my coming. At dawn, look to the East." Then he rode away.

Legolas picked up a saddle and began to head towards Arod.

"Well?" Elaine asked, following him. She was not about to let the elf off the hook that easily.

He turned. "Well what?" Legolas asked, his blue eyes curious. He seemed slightly nervous, although he was hiding it well.

But Elaine knew that he was simply trying to avoid her question from before, the one that Gimli had distracted them from.

"You know very well what, Legolas. You never answered my question," Elaine reminded him, slightly annoyed that he was pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"What question?" Legolas asked, walking away from her towards Arod, and setting the saddle on Arod's back. Elaine sighed and followed him, stopping right behind him.

"The one I asked earlier, not even five minutes ago," Elaine replied, annoyance creeping into her voice.

"About?" Legolas asked, his back to her.

"Whether or not you wanted me to leave." Legolas sighed and turned, knowing that she had him trapped now. There was no escape. The two were face to face and only inches apart. Their eyes met.

Legolas closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath before replying. "Just- just promise me you'll try to be careful," he told her before kissing her forehead swiftly before walking away, leaving a stunned Elaine behind.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Elaine smiled as she walked alongside Eowyn and Gimli. Everything was perfect at that moment. Well, almost everything. It was beautiful, the sun was shining in the blue sky amongst the delicate white clouds, it was a decent temperature, she was with her friends... But then there was the Legolas problem.

The stupid, annoying elf kept annoying and confusing her! What was his problem? She had confronted him, and he had left her with more questions than answers. Right when she thought that maybe, just maybe, he felt strong feelings towards her, he'd go and leave her confused. Sheloveed and hated him.

Wait? Loved him? She loved him? Where had that thought come from? It most certainly was nto true! She did not love him! Did she?

"It's true you don't see many dwarf women," Gimli told Eowyn suddenly, drawing her out of her thoughts. "And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they are often mistaken for dwarf men!"

Elaine grinned at Eowyn, and the two then glanced at Aragorn, who mimed a beard. "It's the beards," he whispered to them, making both laugh.

"This in turn has given rise to the belief that there _are_ no dwarf women," Gimli continued, "and that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground! Which, of course is completely ridiculous-" His horse then shot forward, causing the dwarf to fall.

Eowyn and Elaine burst out laughing and raced forward to help Gimli up.

"Don't panic, nobody panic!" Gimli said quickly, clearly embarassed. "It was deliberate, it was deliberate!"

Eowyn and Elaine continued laughing. Gimli. He was the one you could count on when you needed a friend to cheer you up. She was glad that he had done that at that point, as it gave her some distraction from her troubling thoughts.

* * *

Elaine sat alone in the dark, playing with her necklace again. It had become somewhat of a habit for her. She felt a burning desire to leave, to return to the sky. But she didn't know how.

It hurt her to have the power to return whenever she desired, but to not know how to use it. At any moment she could go bak to the sky if she wanted to, but at the same time she could not due to her having the insufficient knowledge to do so.

"Missing home?" asked a soft, sweet voice. She looked up to see the elf standing over her, concern in his gentle blue eyes.

"Always," she replied softly, her eyes flicking away, wanting to look at anything but him at that moment. "It hurts that I could easily go home if I wanted, but that I don't know how to."

Legolas sighed and sat beside her, a little too close for her comfort. Her conflicted feelings for him made her instantly uncomfortable.

"Maybe you're just overthinking it," Legolas suggested. "Maybe it's like the Babylon Candle you told me about from that other world."

Elaine looked at him in awe, stunned. "How did I not think of that?" she asked, stunned. "Legolas, you're a genious!"

Legolas blinked, unsure of how to react. "I take it that means you're leaving now then, if it works," he said slowly, quietly. His voice sounded sad, as if he really, truly wanted her to stay.

Elaine smiled despite herself, then, without knowing what she was doing, grabbed his hand. "Not forever," she replied. "Not even for the whole night." Their eyes met suddenly.

"Why not?" Legolas asked her quietly. "I thought that you wanted to leave more than anything, that you just wanted to go home. After all, you have every reason to leave."

Elaine felt her heart leap, then begin to race as butterflies began to fly around inside of her.

"I did," she whispered softly. "And I still do. But now I also have every reason to stay."

For several long moments, it appeared as though they might kiss, but they didn't.

"Come with me," Elaine whispered suddenly.

"Where to?" asked Legolas, just as quietly.

"To the sky," she replied softly. "To the clouds. I'm not ready to go home yet, but I want to at least be close, just for a little while. And maybe I will see my parents for little mwhile before returning. But I want you to come with me. Please."

Legolas didn't respond immediately, clearly uncertain of what to say. "All right, I'll go," he said finally with a small smile after a few long moments of thinking.

"Thank you," Elaine whispered, smiling, her eyes shining in delight.

The two stood, and she took his hands. "Just close your eyes and concentrate on the clouds. That's how a Babylon Candle works; you focus on where you want to go. If this works the same way..." her voice trailed off.

They both shut their eyes and concentrated on the clouds. After a moment, there was a bright flash of light. When they opened their eyes again, they were standing on a cloud.

"Why are we here? I thought that we were going to see your parents!" Legoals asked as she released his hands and ran across the cloud laughing. She turned to face him.

"We are, later! Just relax for once in your life!" Elaine replied with a smile. She then smirked slightly, a challenging expression suddenly crossing over her face. "I bet you can't catch me!"

Legolas hesitated for a moment before running after her. He chased her across the cloud, both laughing as they raced across the soft, fluffy hills of white surrounded by a sea of black, with nothing else near them save for the bright, shining moon and numerous stars.

Eventually, Legolas finally caught up to her and caught her around the waist from behind.

"Gotcha!" he cried out as he spun her around in a full circle twice before they both collapsed on the soft, white, fluffy cloud.

They lay there in silence for several long moments, gazing at each other, One of Legolas' arms still flung around her waist. Then he suddenly spoke.

"This is crazy, this shouldn't be possible," he whispered. He brushe a strand of hair from her fce before letting his arm fall back around her waist as he gazed into her eyes.

From the short distance, she reaized just how blue his eyes were. They were like saphires, of the purest, clearest blue. His eyes were perfect, as was everything else about his appearance.

"But it is," Elaine whispered back. "We're here, together. There is far more to the world than you can even begin to imagine, Legolas."

"As I seem to be learning more and more each day," he agreed. "First that stars are far more than they seem, then that clouds are more reachable than I had ever dreamed to imagine, and, finally, that I actually am capable of falling in love."

The last part was barely more than a whisper. Their noses were nearly touching. Elaine felt the butterflies come back again. She turned her face away slightly, hoping her hair would cover her cheeks, which she was almost certain were red.

"Let me guess, Eowyn?" she asked teasingly. She had to try hard not to laugh at the stunned, shocked look that Legolas gave her afterwards, as if he couldn't imagine feeling that way about Eowyn, or anyone even. She smiled.

"Of course not!" Legolas retorted, brushing the hair out of her face so he could see her better. "It's you. It's always been you."

Elaine suddenly found that she was speechless. He loved her. He really, truly, loved her. _Her_. Not some elf girl she'd never met, or Eowyn, but _her_. A star from another world.

And, even more shocking, she felt the same way. Really, truly, felt the same way. The feeling she had at that moment was like none she'd ever felt before with anyone.

They leaned towards each other without a single word, and their lips met. The kiss was one of the most amazing things that Elaine had ever felt. Magical, incredible, as if anything was possible.

In that moment on the cloud, wrapped in Legolas' arms as she kissed him, she felt safe. Everything felt right.

**That is the easiest romance scene I've ever written. Seriously, the look easy when you read them, but then when you try to write them, it's almost like being in Hell.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Really? Just one review to the chapter that has the most romance? And here I thought that introducing the romance at last and getting them together - ON A CLOUD, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD - would actually get me several reviews. Perhaps even five for once! Please, pleae PLEASE review! *Puss in Boots face* Oh, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. The lack of reviews made me wonder if it was even worth it.  
**

Chapter 19

_She felt safe where she was, wrapped in the arms of her love, lying there on the cloud. Nothing could hurt her there. She was safe, she was with the one she loved. He loved her. Really, truly, loved her. HER, of all people, or, in her case, stars. Not someone else, but **her**. That fact made her happy._

_She carefully turned to face him, his arms still around her as they lay side by side on the cloud, gazing at the stars. Her kin. Would things change now that she had fallen in love with an elf? He didn't belong in the sky the way she did. Of course, neither had her father, but he was in the sky now with her mother. Surely everything would work out for the best because of that?  
_

_"I love you, Legolas," she whispered as their eyes met._

_"I love you, too."_

Her eyes opened, and she woke up. She was no longer on the cloud, or in the sky. She was on the ground. But the dreams of the night before, and the very real memories, were still there.

They had stayed there for only a few minutes after, then had returned to Middle Earth. She had decided not to go back to the stars quite yet, but planned to return home soon. If she could still call the sky home. She had felt at home when she was on the cloud with Legolas. And she felt at home here in Middle Earth, at least, when when she was with Legolas.

So was the sky still her home?

Of course it was! How could it not be? She'd lived there for over a thousand years by now, although she had been born in Stormhold and once called it home. But even then, in Stormhold, and now still, she'd always had a longing to be in the sky.

Even with Legolas, she had to admit, she had a strong desire to be in the sky.

She wondeder what had made her change her mind earlier about returning to the stars. She ahd been so close to her goal for the first time in months, and then in some sort of irrational moment changed her mind and returned to the ground. What had made her do that? Had she completely lost her mind?

She sighed. Things were so confusing. Tonight. She would return to the sky tonight, and see her parents. Then she would come straight back to Middle Earth and Legolas.

But what would she tell her parents? Then again, her mother had fallen in love with a human. Although, he had returned to the sky with her mother, so it had worked out alright in the end. But Legolas was an elf! And chances of him going back to the sky with her were slim, if not entirely non-existent. She sighed and shook her head. She'd figure it out later.

She quickly pulled a comb through her slightly tangled auburn hair, grateful that her hair wasn't too tangled, then braided it. She stood and realized that it was still dark, not yet dawn. She sighed and wondered how much sleep she had gotten. Probably not too much. About five or six hours at the most, she guessed. The sun would be rising soon. The sky was already paling from black to deep blue.

She debated attempting to sleep again, but decided against it. She had missed the night over the past few months, and despite last night's escapade to the cloud with Legolas, she still wanted to spend time out in the dark.

She closed her eyes and imagined that she was still back in the sky. The bitter, painful memory of falling returned painfully to haunt her, and she suddenly was reliving it.

Falling was the worst sensation. Plummeting thousands, millions of kilometers, powerless to stop it, completely out of control of what you were doing, never knowing exactly when you will hit the ground, and what will happen to you when you do finally reach the ground. The not knowing, combined with the lack of control, resulted in the worst fear ever. And if you were terrified of heights or falling or both in the first place, that just made it even worse. Thankfully for Elaine, as a star, she wasn't afraid of heights, although, she was afraid of falling, and, when she had fallen, she'd experienced the not knowing and the lack of control, which, combined with the fear of falling, made it the absolute worst experience in her life nonetheless. And each time she relived it was just as bad, if not worse.

She began to tremble as the memories overpowered her, bringing with them the terrifying sensation of falling. She whimpered slightly, her hands clutching at her arms, her nails digging into her flesh.

Then, suddenly, she felt a pair of warm, strong, kind arms around her, and heard a soft, familiar, sweet voice murmuring something incomprehensible. She began to feel calm again. Her mind cleared, and she realized that she wasn't falling. Not physically, at least. But she was still falling. She was falling in love with Legolas, if she hadn't already.

That form of falling was nearly as terrifying and intimidating, however, but better than falling millions of kilometers from the sky to the ground. At least she wasn't fearing for her life because of it.

She relaxed in his arms, her head leaning back against his chest. She felt safe standing there in his arms.

"It's all right, you're safe now, nothing will hurt you, I promise," he whispered. She believed him.

* * *

Elaine smiled as she talked with Aragorn and Eowyn. She and the blond woman of Rohan had become fast friends over the past few days, much to her delight. Legolas had gone on ahead to keep watch for any enemies in the distance, as had Hama and another man. But everything seemed perfectly safe for them.

Until they heard a sound. It sounded like someone was screaming, and there was also the distinct sound of a growl. They stopped walking, listening in fear and confusion.

Aragorn ran ahead to find Legolas, and to find out what was going on. He returned shouting moments later. "Wargs! We're under attack!" he shouted. Elaine felt her heart leap. Under attack. That was definitely not a good thing.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden ordered.

Eowyn began to bicker with her uncle, while Elaine hesitated a moment before heading over to Aragorn.

"Elaine, go with the women and children," Aragorn told her.

Elaine folded her arms across her chest.

"No, you don't control me. I want to help," she replied stubbornly.

"Elaine, I mean it. You don't have enough training to fight yet," Aragorn told her.

"I've fought before, and been fine," she retorted.

"What if you get captured? The orcs were sent by Saruman. Grima probably went straight to him. He'll know about you," Aragorn reminded her sternly, determined to get the foolish, stubborn, girl to listen to him and get herself to safety.

Elaine froze at those words. Aragorn was right, and she knew it. But at that moment, she didn't care. She was as much a part of the Fellowship as he was. She had the right to risk her life in battle if she chose to! She glared at him before running away in the direction of the battle, ignoring him as he shouted at her. She would deal with the consequences later.

She drew her dagger from the belt around her waist, running as fast as she could, aware that she was the only one fighting that wasn't on horseback. She barely had a moment to consider the consequences of that before she had to duck to avoid being crushed by a warg. They were hideous creatures, snarling, smelly, and resembled some sort of mutated giant cat. She felt her stomach churn with fear as she slashed with her dagger, desperate to avoid them. But that wasn't good enough.

One minute, she was busy fighting for her life, the next, there was a sharp pain on the back of her head, and someone was lifting her up. She thought, as her mind began to go hazy, that that someone was an orc. She felt her small body go limp, then everything went black.


	21. Chapter 20

**Ok, quick warning about this chapter: Written while tired. And you know what that means. Not top quality. Oh, and also, if you want faster updates, then give me more reviews. Otherwise I don't see updates as being worth my while.**

Chapter 20

"You lie," Legolas hissed at the orc who had just told him that Aragorn was dead and that a beautiful aubrun haired girl had been taken. There was only one auburn haired young woman in all of Rohan that he knew of, and that was Elaine. The orc let out a choked gasp, then fell silent, dead.

Legolas released him, then saw the jewel the orc held. Aragorn's Evenstar, a gift from Arwen. He stood and walked to the edge of the cliff, joining Theoden and Gimli. There was nothign below, save for rushing water and jagged rocks.

"Get the wounded on horses," Theoden said, turning to faace the soldier that stood behind him. "Leave the dead." Legolas glowered at him. Aragorn had gone over the cliff. Just because they hadn't seen him below didn't mean he was dead. He could have survived, perhaps.

"Come," Theoden told him softly, seeming to understand.

Legolas stiffened and followed reluctantly, Elaine entering his thoughts. She couldn't have been taken. She _must_ have gone with the women and children. She couldn't be gone. He knew, however, that he wouldn't relax until he reached Helm's Deep and held her in his arms.

* * *

_"Legolas," she whispers, his lips milimetres from hers, his arms tight around her waist. This is the closest that they have been to each otehr since the night on the cloud. Her eyelids flutter, and her heart pounds nervously as their foreheads touch._

_"I love you, Elaine," Legolas murmurs softly to her._

_"I love you too," she breathes. Slowly, tentatively, he leans his face in even closer for a kiss, but there lips never meet..._

Elaine groaned and opened her eyes, angered that her sweet dream was forced to end so abruptly. She was cold and sore, and wherever she was, it was dark. There was no light whatsoever. She could, however, tell that her dress was in tatters. She could feel the huge rips on her skin, which was cold. Not a comfortable cold at all, either. The chill was bone deep. She was freezing. She wouldn't be surprised if she were covered in bruises, either, judging from the pain she was in. And her face was damp. She raised a hand to her face near her hairline. It was sticky, and her hair was matted there with some sort of thick liquid. She brought her fingers to her lips and tasted the sickening sweet taste of blood.

But that wasn't her biggest concern. Where was she? And where were the others? And how would she find them again? And how long had she been separated from them? Then, like a hurricane, the memories of what had happened came rushing back. The orcs had attacked them with their wargs. And she, being the stubborn fool that she was, had tried to stay and fight. And now here she was. Captured. Most likely she was in Isengard somewhere, being held prisoner by Saruman.

Her hand flew to her chest in fear, and she felt bare flesh, almost no material whatsoever. Just how tattered was her dress? In desperation, she searched around her neck for the necklace Galadriel had given her, the pendant that allowed her to travel between worlds. How else could she escape? With a sigh of relief, she felt the cool crystal at the centre of her breast. Her hand closed over it and her eyes closed.

But she froze. Why bother trying to use it? Would it even work there in the dark dungeon beneath Isengard, assuming that was where she was? Had Saruman cast some sort of spell on her? He was a wizard after all. And what did he plan to do with her? Grima had surely told him what she was and who she was. He would know by now that she was a star. She let go of the crystal around her neck and curled up, wrapping her arms around her legs with a sob. Wherever she was, she was cold, injured, and alone. And more than anything else, she frightened.

* * *

"So few, so few of you have returned," Eowyn said softly as they rode into Helm's Deep.

"Our people are safe," Theoden replied. "But we have paid for it with many lives."

"My lady," Gimli said gruffly as he and Legolas approached her. Legolas stiffened when he saw that Elaine wasn't with her. His eyes began to dart around, trying desperately to catch a glimpse of her.

"Lord Aragorn," Eowyn asked slowly, her breath catching. "Where is he?"

Gimli let out a choked sob. "He fell."

Eowyn's eyes widened in horror and she began to tremble.

Legolas looked at her sypmathetically for a moment before speaking, his voice harsh and worried. "Elaine. Where is she?" he asked desperately.

Eowyn gave him a puzzled look, her grief clouding it slightly. "I thought she was with you? I thought that she had stayed to fight."

"No," Legolas replied, his voice breaking in horror. "She didn't. She didn't stay."

"Her body wasn't lying on the field laddie, she may yet be alive. That orc said that an auburn haired woman was taken," Gimli soothed.

"They will have taken her to Isengard. Grima went straight to Saruman. He knows what she is. She won't last long there," Legolas said, his voice distant. He felt as though his heart was breaking. Aragorn had fallen, and now Elaine had been taken from him. His fists clenched. If she died, if any harm came to her, Saruman would pay for it dearly.

* * *

Elaine wasn't sure how long she had been there curled up in the dark. She had slept a little, but had mostly cried. All she wanted at that point was to go home to the sky. Of course, that was highly unlikely. Then, a small amount of light appeared. She looked up, tears staining her cheeks. It was Grima.

"You are to come with me," he snarled at her.

"Why?" she asked. "Where are you taking me?" She was trembling in terror, and her voice shook and nearly squeaked, but she tried as hard as she could to sound and look brave.

"To see Saruman. But here, put on something 'decent' first," he said slyly, throwing her an untattered dress. "Although, I do highly prefer the way you look now." He began to leave, then returned. "Oh. and here's a damp cloth, you may want to clean the blood off your pretty little face," he added with a smirk.

Elaine looked away in disgust, picking up the new dress and trying to cover herself. Grima shut the door and waited outside for her. She quickly put on the new dress, leaving the scraps of her old one behind, and grateful for the lantern he had left inside for her. The new dress was light green with a blue sash. The neckline was low cut, and it had flowing sleeves. The skirt fell just past her ancles, and the bodice was tight fitting. She quickly burshed her hair out with her fingers, although it was still tangled and matted with blood. She was suddenly grateful for the damp cloth, as the blood covered her face as well.

She winced as she washed her face, finding the gash near her forehead. It had stopped bleeding, but saw still a bit open and stung when she touched it. She carefully washed around it, and used the cloth to get as much blood out of her hair as she could. A cloth wouldn't be enough for that though, unfortunately. Eventually Grima returned for her, and dragged her off to Saruman.

"So," the White Wizard said when he saw her. "You are the star I have heard so much about."

"Do you always start conversation without a friendly introduction?" she retorted, suddenly finding the fiery spirit she had once posessed. Where it had gone earlier, she did not know. But now, facing Saruman, the man that might mean her death, she found it again.

"Well well, you certainly are more feisty now than you were before, aren't you?"

"And you are nothing more than a pawn for Sauron, willing to kill innocents just to further your own gain."

Saruman glowered at her at that comment and struck her across the face, hard. She felt blood begin to run from the gash in her forehead again as she lost her balance, tumbling to the ground. She felt his cold eyes upon her, staring.

"Such a pretty little thing. A shame you will have to die."

"So you know then. You know that the heart of a star grants immortality. You mean to use me to help Sauron," she whispered, not looking up.

"Yes, I do know. How clever you are to figure out my plans."

"Your plans are similar to stories I have heard before about stars that fell to Earth, another world seperate from this one. The witches in the kingdom of Stormhold have killed many stars that fell there. They once tried to take the heart of my mother. That is truly quite the story, in fact," she told him. Anything to distract him. One hand began to rise up to her chest, slowly. A sudden movement would startle him.

"Is it now. Perhaps I will have time to here it before I sacrifice you to give your heart to Sauron."

"Oh, you truly don't know much about stars, do you? A glowing heart is far better, it lasts longer. But, either way, I am not at all sorry to tell you that that will not happen. You will not have my heart, glowing or not." And with that statement, her eyes met his, and her hand closed around the crystal pendant of the necklace Galadriel had given her. Her eyes then closed, and she thought of home.


	22. Chapter 21

**Wow. Just wow. No matter how much I ask for reviews, no one will review. Not one in the twenty-seven people who read the last chapter. Tsk tsk tsk. For shame. I mean, seriously, is it that hard to click the review buttton and type up a quick review? It literally takes not even two minutes. Just for that, after this, no more updates until I get five more reviews, and I damn well mean it. Or maybe I will update again with no reviews, and in that chapter kill off one of the main characters. Perhaps Elaine. I mean, why should I bother working so hard to write a story if people aren't going to show a little appreciation for my work? Maybe you can tell me why in whatever reviews I get. Hmm?  
**

**Well, now is the moment of truth. Did it work or not? Did she return to the sky? And if she did, will she stay there? And how about Legolas? For the answer to those questionas and possibly any others you may have had, read on!  
**

Chapter 21

_Home. Home. With her mother and father. Back in the sky. Amongst the other stars, the rest of her kind. That was all that she wanted. Please, please let the pendant work..._

She opened her eyes. Saruman was gone. Grima was gone. Isengard was gone. Silver and gold was all around her. It was all familiar. The bridge outside of her home, with a river of silver light flowing beneath it. Around her were winding pathways of silver, gold, bronze, and marble, along with a few beautiful silver flowers with golden leaves. And right across the bridge was the home she had left months ago.

She knew immediately that inside would be her parents, Tristan and Yvaine. Her heart leaped at the thought of seeing her parents again, and she immediately began to race forward. She tore across the bridge, barely pausing at the door on the other side to open it. The second she did, she saw her mother, and in the same instant, her mother saw her. Their eyes met, and they raced towards each other and held each other, sobbing.

* * *

Elaine sat with her mother and father, happy to be home.

"We were so worried when you didn't return," Yvaine told her daughter. "We searched for for days from the sky, fearing that you had fallen. Then we heard that you had fallen, into Middle Earth. Not many stars have landed there, and fewer still return. It is quite hard to return to the sky from there."

Elaine smiled. "I guess I got lucky when I met the Lady Galadriel."

Tristan then took an opportunity to speak. "Tell us all about your adventures in Middle Earth. I imagine you must have had some. We were unable to find you there, although we did watch you a bit in Rivendell."

So Elaine told her parents all about her journeys with the Fellowship, and about Legolas, the elven prince she had fallen in love with, and about the pendant that Galadriel had given her.

Her mother smiled at her when she finally finished. "Well, it sounds like your adventures have barely begun."

"Pardon?" Elaine asked, tilting her head, not understanding. "I don't understand. My adventures are over, aren't they? I mean, I'm home now, I accomplished what I wanted."

Yvaine smiled at her daughter. "Your journey isn't over yet, Elaine. True, you are home. But you don't have to stay here. You have the means to go back to Middle Earth and see the journey through. And do you really want to leave Legolas behind forever? If you love him, you should go back to him."

Elaine stared at her mother, finally fully understanding what Yvaine had sacrificed so many years for before returning to the sky with her true love. She also realized then that she did truly love Legolas. That she did truly want to spend the rest of her life with the annoying elven prince that had driven her mad when shed first met him.

Why she loved him, she would never know, but she did. And because she did, her mother was right. She had to go back.

"You're right," she said softly after a few moments. "I do need to go back. And I can always return here later to visit."

Her parents smiled and hugged her, and after a short while, she, closer her eyes, grasped the pendant, returned to Middle Earth.

She recognized the plain-like terrain of Rohan, but had no clue where in Rohan she was. Helm's Deep. That was where she had to go, but she didn't know how to get there. Brilliant. So much for that plan.

She debated just walking in any direction, but decided that was somewhat foolish. It could prove to be better than just staying where she was, as she could end up eventually arriving _somewhere_ with shelter, but as that somewhere could potentially be Isengard, that idea ended up dyng off quickly.

It was then that she heard hoofbeats, and turned to see a lone rider. For some reason, the rider looked familiar. As the rider rew steadily closer, she realized why.

"Aragorn!" she shouted. The rider looked right at her, and seemed unsure whether to smile or glare. He shook his head irritably. Somehow, Elaine didn't blame him.

He stopped the horse right in front of her and stared down at her.

"How in the name of the Valar did you get here?" Aragorn asked her.

She grinned at him sheepishly. "It's a long story..."

* * *

"It's him! He's back!" a guard shouted as the gates of Helm's Deep opened for Aragorn, who rode in with Elaine.

Aragorn had been highly annoyed when Elaine had told him all that had happened to her. She had expected as much. After all, she had blatantly jeopardized her own safety and ignored his orders, and then had gotten herself captured by orcs. Why wouldn't he be annoyed?

Suddenly, she felt a hollow feeling in her stomach. Legolas would be furious. He had likely been incredibly concerned about her, had probably thought her dead!

Instead, the second she and Aragorn dismounted, she found herself wrapped in his arms so tightly she could only just breathe. When he finally released her, he stared at her with a hint of anger in his clear blue eyes.

"What were you thinking? You could have been killed! I could have lost you!" Legolas said. He didn't yell, but it was clear that he was concerned and had been worried. His anger was already fading, however, and he once again pulled her close. After a few long moments, they parted, and Legolas walked over to Aragorn, remembering the evenstar.

He carefully placed the jewel in Aragorn's hand. Aragorn looked down for a moment, and then back up at his friend.

"Mae govannon," he whispered.

Elaine watched carefully, understanding. She had never seen Aragorn without the Evenstar pendant until that day, when he had found her, but hadn't noticed immediately. She then turned and saw Eowyn watching, crestfallen.

_She loves him_, she realised. _Eowyn loves Aragorn, but his heart belongs to Arwen. Poor girl..._

The sorrow and pain in Eowyn's face was unbearable. Eowyn clearly knew that Aragorn still adored Arwen. She felt a pang of sympathy for Eowyn as Legolas wrapped his arms around her from behind. Unrequited love had to hurt. She was lucky. The one she loved returned her love, unlike with Eowyn.

Elaine was glad that Legolas loved her, and that his heart didn't belong to another. He was a handsome elven prince. If he had wanted to, he probably could have had any beautiful elleth he had desired. And yet he had chosen her. A problematic star that was a magnet for trouble. Either he was out of his mind, or he really loved her, she decided. Probably a combination of both. His life, she thought, would have been easier if he had chosen some beautiful young elleth with an elvish name and beautiful hair. He wouldn't have to worry about her safety so much, knowing that his love was safe in Mirkwood. But no. He had to worry about her being captured and killed so that Sauron could have her heart and immortality.

She sighed and contented herself to lean on his chest, his arms wrapped around her. She felt safe there, and truly content. There was a long way to go yet, before they would truly be safe and happy though. But it would be worth the fight in the end. She knew it in her heart.

True love conquered all, after all. It had with her parents, and in all of the fairy tales her father had told her when she was little. True love always won. Evil was always vanquished. Maybe she was just being silly. After all, she had grown up a princess in Stormhold, the youngest by eight years, the spoiled little girl, the baby of the family. Then she went on with her parents to the sky, being more like her mother than her father, more star than human.

It was only natural that she would believe that everything, even real life, had happy endings. But the last few months had taught her that not everything was always perfect. Gandalf had died, Boromir had died, she'd been captured and left in a dungeon for Mother Moon knew how long.

Would her relationship with Legolas last long enough for a happy ending in which Sauron was defeated, or would she be captured again, and if so, would she be able to escape again. She'd gotten lucky last time.

No, she had to stop thinking like that. There would be a happy ending. Everything would be all right in the end. It _had_ to be.


	23. Chapter 22

**Well, here we go, another chapter. Sorry about my rant about reviews on the last one, I wasn't in a good mood. I promise that it won't happen again. Now, next chapter!**

Chapter 22

"All women and children into the caves" That was the order being given in Helm's Deep, and Elaine was not happy about it. Nor was she happy that young boys and elderly men were being forced to fight as well. But what really set her off that evening while they were waiting for the inevitable arrival of the Uruk-hai was that Aragorn and Legolas were trying to force her to go to the caves with the other women and children.

"Elaine, the order is for all women and children to go to the caves. Drop your sword, that includes you," Aragorn told her gently.

Elaine raised her head from sharpening her sword. She sat on some steps with her sword in one hand, a shrapening stone in the other. She kept hold of the sword.

"I don't see how. Technically, I'm not a woman, I'm a star. And I am not a child either," she stated, beating around the bush, trying to get him to change his mind.

"Elaine, please don't do this now," Legolas begged, stepping in. "You've been captured once, and could have been killed. I don't want to lose you."

"And what am I supposed to do?" Elaine snapped, standing. "Sit around in the caves while _you_ all risk your lives? What if I don't want to lose you? Did you think about that? Besides, I can fight!"

"She's got a point there, laddies," Gimli put in quietly. "The fighting part, not so much perhaps, but still..."

Aragorn and Legolas turned to look at him, neither particularly happy about the dwarf's siding with her.

"Look, Elaine, you still aren't particularly all that great with a sword," Aragorn said carefully, trying to reason with her.

"Neither are most of the boys. Many of them have no training. I have some," she retorted. "Whether you like it or not, Aragorn, I am nto going to the caves! I can take care of myself!"

"Elaine, please try to be reasonable," Legolas begged her, and she rounded on him.

"Reasonable? I _am_ being reasonable! It's _my_ life, and I can do what I want with it, so stop trying to control me!" She then ran off, sword still in hand, furious.

"Well, now you've done it, laddies. I told you she wouldn't listen," Gimli told them, half smirking at the fact that he had known better than them what Elaine's reaction would be.

Legolas frowned and Aragorn sighed. "Well, I guess that she is going to fight," Aragorn sighed.

Legolas was not happy about it at all. Elaine was everything to him. All he wanted was for her to be safe, and that would never happen if she get risking her life when she barely knew how to defend herself. She had already been captured once. Who was to say that it wouldn't happen again? He shut his eyes and prayed for the best.

"Aragorn! Lord Aragorn!" Eowyn's voice pulled him from his thoughts. He lifted his head to see her running towards them.

Gimli tapped him, and gestured that teh two of them should probably go elsewhere. Legolas decided that it was a good idea, so the two went off a fair distance, but remained within hearing range.

Unfortunately, due to other conversations, it was hard to hear exactly what was being said between the two, but Eowyn's voice was becoming strained as the conversation continued.

"You do not command the others to stay!" she yelled sudddenly as Aragorn began to walk away. "They stay because they would not be parted from you! Because they love you!" Aragorn stared at her a moment, then Eowyn murmured something before turning and walking away.

Legolas and Gimli glanced at each other. Neither had suspected that Eowyn felt that way. Legolas recalled Elaine's sympathetic look she had directed at Eowyn earlier. Had Elaine suspected? Maybe females were more likely to notice such looks and actions. He sighed. Who knew? Either way, that was not important at the moment. What was important was the fact that a battle was coming, and they had to be ready.

**Sorry it's so short. Not feeling all that inspired, and I really wanted to update before I get caught up in exams.**


	24. Chapter 23

**New chapter time again! R&R please?  
**

Chapter 23**  
**

Elaine rolled her eyes as Legolas and Aragorn sparred with each other. She had no clue exactly what they were fighting about as they were speaking in evlish, but something told her it was about the coming battle witht he Uruk-hai

"Natha daga thaer!" Legolas told Aragorn suddenly, his voice as tense as his gaze.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn yelled back, and Elaine's eyes became wide in horror. Gimli seemed equally shocked. The other men in the room all looked at them.

Aragorn scowled and turned and left. Legolas moved to follow him, and Gimli held him back.

"Let him go, laddie," Gimli told him. "Let him be."

Elaine shut her eyes, wondering exactly what Legolas' words could have meant exactly. _I shall die as one of them,_ Aragorn had said. Had Legolas said that they were all going to die? Her hands clenched into fists, and she left the room. It suddenly felt hot, crowded, and stuffy.

They were all going to die. Legolas actually believed that. No wonder he had so desperately wanted her to go to the caves with the women and children. Aragorn seemed not to believe it so much, yet he had said that he would die as one of them.

Gimli. What did Gimli think exactly? He had stayed out of it, save for keeping Legolas back from going after Aragorn.

They were all going to die. She didn't think she could bare it if Legolas was right. She didn't want to die, and she didn't want her friends to die, either. Death. It was a fact she wasn't quite used to. She was a star, immortal. As were her parents. Death. There was something terrifying about it. It seemed so foreboding, so final. What came next? That was a great mystery that no one knew the answer to.

Death. She did not want to die. She wanted to live. That was what she wanted. She realized then that she was afraid, very afraid. Maybe she should have gone to the caves with the women and children. Aragorn was right. She was no fighter. Why had she come back to Middle Earth? Why hadn't she just stayed in the sky?

_Because you love him,_ said a voice in her head. _The elf prince. You are in love with Legolas. You want to be with him. You know it. That is exactly why you came back._

It was true, and she knew it. That was exactly why she had returned. She took a deep breath to steady herself. Whatever happened in that battle, she would do her best. Not for herself, but for him. She would fight for love. She would fight for Legolas.

**Review?**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24  
**

Drewen and Hadley, two young stars, were gazing down from the sky. Hadley was blonde haired with bright blue eyes, and Drewen was red-haired with striking green eyes. They had heard from Tristan and Yvaine that their daughter, Elaine, a good friend fo theirs, was safe in Middle Earth. So they were doing their best to find her.**  
**

That was when something terrible and unexpected happened. Hadley fell. Drewen wasn't entirely sure how it happened, nor was Hadley, but she fell. Tumbling down to Middle Earth. Drewen screamed in horror before she fell too. She didn't fall, exactly though, she was more pushed. As she fell, she glanced back and saw what appeared to be a bit of shadow near where she and Hadley had been moments before.

_We were pushed! But why? And who would do something like that?_

* * *

Elaine raised her sword to defend herself. The battle had already begun. Shortly before it had started, Legolas and Aragorn had made up, and Haldir had shown up with a bunch of elves. And now they were all fighting for their lives. She blocked a blow, the force resonating through her arms, making them ache. She was highly regretting not going to the caves.

"Elaine, behind you!" Haldir yelled, and she whirled around, her sword slicing open an Uruk that had been about to kill her. Her eyes widened in horror. She had just killed it. She had never killed anything before. Everything seemed to fall silent. All she could hear was her heart thudding in her chest, echoing painfully in her ears.

"Elaine, focus!" Haldir yelled, just in time to pull her out of her shock so that she could defend herself.

_Why didn't I go to the caves? Why?_

Aragorn saw her, and felt sorry for her. She had wanted to help, and was now clearly regretting it. However, she was doing better than he had thought she would. She was clearly brave,her fear coming from the lack of training and experience. He recalled that she had held up quite well against Saruman and Grima. She would be fine in battle once she got used to it. He regretted knowing that she would need to.

The battle raged on, bloody and horrifying. Elaine grew more homesick by the minute. After a long while, however, she saw something. A shooting star. No, two shooting stars. Dread instantly filled her.

_Oh, no._

"Elaine!" She whipped around, and cut down another uruk, eyes wide with fear. It was Legolas. "What are you doing? Focus!" he yelled.

"Two shooting stars!" she replied, eyes still wide. "Two!"

"And your point is?"

"What if they land here? They won't know about Sauron!" she shrieked.

"Why don't we just focus on surviving for the moment and worry about that later!" Legolas suggested, shooting down two uruk-hai that had tried to kill Elaine while she had been talking.

Elaine lunged with her sword stabbing and killing an uruk that had snuck up behind Legolas. "I think I can manage that," she replied as Legolas looked at her, impressed.

"Good, because battle is the last place for conversations!" Legolas told her, shooting another uruk.

"I can see why," Elaine remarked, slicing open another of the uruk-hai.

There was a momentary break in the fighting, and the two looked at each other. Then, without knowing why, Legolas wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, startling the star.

However, Legolas was quite easily more startled than she was, as she began to shine.

* * *

"Drewen? Drewen!"

Drewen slowly opened her eyes to find herself gazing up at the sky. Gazing up at it. Not down from it. She turned her head and saw Hadley.

The blonde star was looking at her, lying on her side several feet away.

"Hadley," Drewen gasped. "You're hurt!"

It was true. There was a gash on Hadley's left cheek that was bleeding heavily. Drewen tried to stand, but found that she couldn't. So instead, she settled for crawling over to her friend.

"You're hurt too," Hadley croaked. Her throat was clearly sore and dry. Drewen wondered how long they had been lying there unconscious. No more than an hour or so, she guessed. Probably less. Otherwise, Hadley would be far worse off from the gash in her cheek.

"Not as badly as you," Drewen replied, tearing some fabric off from her silvery white dress to bandage Hadley's face.

"I feel so weak," Hadley gasped, her voice still hoarse.

"You're losing a lot of blood," Drwen murmured, kneeling beside her friend, folding the long strip of cloth over the gash, trying to stem the flow. "Stay here, I'll go find some water. I'll try to be back as soon as I can."

"No, don't leave me-"

"You need water, Hadley," Drewen insisted. "There must be some nearby.|

"Drewen-"

"I'll be back soon, I promise."


End file.
